Her Devoted Heart
by Parisa01
Summary: Sequel to Her Selfless Heart. She was born when Aika lost her her heart. The newly born Nobody enters Organisation XIII as a spy to retrieve information and bring them down. But how can she, when she falls in love with the Nobody of her Somebody's best friend? How can she even fall in love without a heart? What will happen if she has to leave in order to protect the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1: Xiaka

I do not own any characters apart from Xiaka, Aika, Xahna or Xuko! Please enjoy! Rate T for some swearing and I will warn you guys if there might be any mature themes.

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

" _W-where am I?" The young woman asked in a dark abyss. She was slowly falling down the endless darkness and there was nothing that can save her. "Am I falling into the darkness? Is there nothing for me in this world? Just darkness…"_

 **Chapter 1: Xiaka**

A young woman opened her eyes and her blurry vision started to become clearer. She gasped and placed her hand on her chest; for some odd reason, she thought she felt like she had been struck in the chest. But there was nothing. She looked down at her clothing; she was wearing a black turtle neck crop top, black leather shorts and knee high socks and black ankle heeled boots. She saw a broken mirror on the floor and looked at her reflection. The mysterious teenager had shoulder length brown hair with bangs framing her face, slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, freckles and full lips with dark red lipstick.

She heard foot steps and looked up to see someone standing above her. This person wore a black long coat with a silver zip, the zip ended at their navel and opened up to show they were wearing black short, knee socks and black ankle boots with heels. From their body, the girl assumed this mysterious person was a woman. She took off her hood and pulled out her hair from the back of her coat.

The woman had silver long hair up to her hips, tanned skin, bright yellow eyes and her ears were pointed. The mysterious woman was 5ft 10in with the younger woman being 5ft 5in. She piercings on her face; a labret piercing as well as a nose piercing, with 4 helix piercings on one ear, 2 on the other and upper lobe piercings on both ears. She wore black matter lipstick, mascara and black nail polish. She had a very cold glare in her eyes as she looked down at the girl; who was very intimidated.

"Who are you?" She asked in a husky voice. The young woman just stared up at her clueless and not mumbling a word. "Do you seek answers?" She nodded and the older woman raised her hands. Letters appeared between the 2 spelling out a name:

Aika

"Nothing for you is real and I can give you purpose." The letters then spun around her. An 'X' appeared and was put into the name, creating a new one.

Xiaka

"This is the new you." She said and turned around. "You will wait here; someone will return and take you from here." The woman then walked off and opened a dark portal. She entered the portal and then disappeared.

Xiaka stood up and looked around her. She decided to walk up the stairs and explore this old mansion. She turned right and entered a room. As she closed the door behind her; she heard a man's voice.

"Leave at once!" The man shouted.

The room's floor was open and revealed some stairs leading to some sort of basement. The dark haired woman looked down and saw a man. He had red bandages on his face and save from his right eye and mouth and wore a lot of red, black and brown. There were the ink black monsters with yellow eyes, claws and antennae cornering him. They were about to jump towards him and Xiaka's body just moved by itself.

She jumped down and landed in front of the man with her left hand out. Out of nowhere, a weapon appeared in her hand. It was a Keyblade; the shaft was golden, there was a crystal symbol of gust of wind at the teeth of the Keyblade, dark blue handle and a keychain with a yellow star shaped lucky charm attached to it; she named this Keyblade Astraeus of the Dusk. She then used the weapon like a sword and swung it against the enemies. The enemies then disappeared when she had defeated them and their hearts floated in the air and disappeared.

"Who are you?" The man asked and she turned around.

"My name is Xiaka." She answered.

"You saved me, thank you, child." He smiled and she shook her head.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"We are in Twilight Town. This is an Old Mansion." He stated. "Where did you come from?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I…I don't know." She answered whilst placing her hand on her chest. "I don't know where I belong."

"Come with me. There may be more Heartless around." He said and she followed him. They walked downstairs into a computer room which looked pretty empty and new. "Don't you have any memories?"

Xiaka looked down sadly; of course she did. But those memories were of her own, they were someone else's.

"They're not my memories." She mumbled and the man looked at her with wide eyes. "I guess I just appeared here."

"You're a Nobody." The mysterious man said and she looked up at him with an odd look.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"When someone loses their heart, a Heartless is born; they are the beings you saved me from. When a Heartless is born, the body and soul left behind are reborn into this world as a different being. That is a Nobody." He explained.

"So I have no heart." She mumbled.

"You're not with the Organisation, are you?" The man asked suspicious.

"Organisation?" She asked and he sighed with relief.

"You may have just been born as a Nobody." He answered.

The man felt like he had his life indebted to Xiaka, so he chose to trust her and appoint her a task. He told her his story and how he desired revenge; something Xiaka understood because of everything that had happened to him. DiZ then told her of his plan; how he would bring Organisation XIII down and find out what they want to achieve. She told him that when she had first awoken, a woman in a black coat gave her a name and a purpose. He then came to a realisation that this was Xahna, the sub leader of Organisation XIII.

"How would you feel if you work with me?" DiZ asked. "It may be dangerous, but it is entirely up to you."

"It would be the right thing to do. But I have one condition." She stated. "I want freedom to do what I believe is right. The first being apart of this Organisation XIII. It would be suspicious if Xahna does not find me when she returns."

"That is true and of course. You are free to do as you please." He stated. "It is best if you get going then."

"I'll see you when I see you." Xiaka nodded and then she left.

The young Nobody exited the room and walked back upstairs. The basement closed up and now there was just an ordinary floor. She exited the room and walked down the stairs. The young Nobody sat on the steps and decided to wait for Xahna.

Instead a hooded person came out of one of those dark portals and the girl could tell it was Xahna. The person had a black coat too and was carrying one in his arm; he was 6ft.

"Xiaka?" A deep yet sexy voice called out and he turned around to see the girl. When his eyes fell on Xiaka, he felt his cheek burn up and his heart skip a beat; she looked like… _her_. He then shook his head and walked towards her. "Hey cutie." He sang and looked up and down. "Damn, I shouldn't even give you this coat. You're so hot the world needs to see that smoking body."

Xiaka got up and sucker punched the mysterious man who shrieked loudly and wrapped his arms around his chest. She took the coat from him and put it on with the zip ending at her navel.

"Why did you do that?!" He asked.

"Cuz you're a pervert!" She countered back.

When he looked up at her, his hood went down and she saw his face. Her eyes widened and she gulped; he looked like… _him_. The Nobody had brown wavy hair tied in a manbun, a beard and moustache, the same yellow eyes as Xahna, tanned skin, 2 helix piercings on one ear and standard piercings on both.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked whilst crossing her arms.

"I'm Xuko, Xahna's younger brother." He answered. "Please don't punch me again."

"No, I'll punch you when you deserve to get punched." Xiako glared at him.

"We better hurry and get back. Follow me." Xuko laughed nervously and led her into the portal.

* * *

When she got out of the portal, she appeared in this white living room. She saw Xahna standing in front of her staring into her soul.

"Welcome to Organisation 13, Xiaka. I must inform you that you, including both Xuko and I are not officially in the Organisation yet." She stated. "You see there are 5 suspicious Organisation member who will be sent to Castle Oblivion to be disposed of. After this, we will be apart of the Organisation."

"Yeah so don't blurt out anything Xahna said to anyone but Xemnas okay?" Xuko added.

"Who's Xemnas?" She asked.

"Xemnas is our leader." Xuko answered and turned to his sister. "Don't tell me we have to tell her about every single member?"

"No, they will come and meet her." Xahna said.

A door opened and 13 people came into the room. They all lined up and there were murmuring.

"Wow, I kinda feel special with all these Nobodies wanting to meet me." She giggled.

A tall man towered over her; he had long silver hair, tanned skin and amber eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed together; he reminded her of Terra but with silver hair, darker skin and different eye colour.

"Welcome to Organistion XIII, Xiaka. I am Xemnas." He stated and the girl placed her hand on her chest as her head lowered with respect.

"It's an honour to meet you, Superior." She stated and Xemnas walked away with Xahna at his side.

A man stood in front of her; he had golden eyes, pointed ears, upturned eyebrows and dark hair with a few grey streaks tied back in a ponytail. His right eye was covered with a blindfold and he had a jagged scar under his left eye going down his cheek. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Xiaka. His eye widened but he leaned closer to her. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she crossed her arms.

"Um, what?" She asked.

"You look familiar." He squinted.

"Yeah and you look like you got beat up pretty bad." She said and everyone went quiet at this. "The guy was probably pissed cuz you didn't know what personal space is!" She growled whilst glaring at him. "And if you don't respect **MY** personal space I'll deal a number on you and you'll have to wear another eyepatch." She growled quietly and he pulled away with his hands up in surrender.

"Damn, she's feisty." Xuko smirked.

"Aw come on. Take a chill pill. Anyway I'm Xigbar." He stated and turned around; that girl she looked like Terra and it was odd.

The next person to meet her, made her smile; it was Dilan. But then her smile dropped when he stared at her. He was so different, so emotionless and she hated it. She remembered when Dilan used to pick flowers with her and would carry her on his shoulders. But this person he was not Dilan.

"I am Xaldin, Number III." He stated. "I hope that you prove useful to the Organisation." She nodded whilst looking down.

When she looked up to see who was to meet her next, the smile returned to her face. It was Even and she couldn't deny it. In the past, he'd read books to her and it was thanks to him, she became a smarter than she was before. Hopefully, he didn't disappoint her. The man smiled back at her.

"It seems you have grown up, little one." He said whilst rustling her hair. She couldn't help but giggle at this; Xuko was a bit suspicious of this. "You've become a Nobody too. I wonder why. Well anyway, you shall address me as Vexen."

"Mr Vexen." She corrected and he nodded.

The next man who met her kept the smile on her face; it was Aeleus. She remembered when he used to invite him and Dilan over for tea parties. He looked at her and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello there, little one." He stated. "It's Lexaeus."

"Would you like to join me for tea?" She asked with a giggle and he nodded.

"After 10 years? Of course." He said and Xuko's suspicions were right.

Her smile became wider when she saw the next boy; it was Ienzo. She felt something inside her became warm when she saw him. She would always have sea salt ice cream with him. He looked at her and his eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink.

"Y-you're here?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It's nice to see you again. Let's got get some ice cream some time and catch up, okay?" She asked.

"It's Zexion now, and of course." He nodded walked off.

"I never imagined I'd see the people from my past. I wonder who I'll meet next." She said to herself.

A man with blue hair stood in front of her and when she looked up at him, the smile was still there; it was Isa but…he had yellow eyes and his ears were pointed. But it was still him. She then noticed his scar and raised her hand to touch.

"Isa, how did you-" He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"My name is Saix, you will not call me by that name. Understand?" He asked and she looked down slowly with a nod; she was crushed. He was another one of her friends; he's always play with her alongside his other friend…

"Ignore him." She heard a voice and she looked up.

When she saw this boy, her cheeks went pink and her eyes widened. When he saw her too, he gasped. They both couldn't believe it. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Lea, it's you…" She mumbled.

"Didn't think you'd miss me that much little one." He smirked and she looked up at him with a pout.

"I'm not little anymore." She whined and pulled away from him. "I hit puberty, damn it." He couldn't help but laugh at this whilst shaking his head.

"Yeah you've really grown up. You became really pretty, y'know that?" Her eyes widened at this and she looked down with pink cheeks. Xuko just rolled his eyes. "Well, the name's Axel now, got it memorised?"

Xiaka met the other members of the Organisation; Demyx who she liked and found funny, Luxord was okay, she didn't really like Marluxia and she hated Larxene because she called her a brat.

When the young Nobody looked up to see who was next, her eyes widened and she gasped. She slowly walked towards him and then ran. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him really tight. The blonde haired boy did not know what to do but placed his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from him and placed her hand on his cheeks.

"You're okay…" She whispered and everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Then tears start to fall from her eyes right down her cheeks. "What?" She wiped her tears and looked at them. "Why…?"

"Don't pretend to cry and have a heart, Xiaka." Xahna warned her.

"But…" She was about to explain but the silver haired woman glared at her and she went quiet.

"His name is Roxas by the way." Xuko added.

"I'm sorry Roxas, it's just…" She took a deep breath and looked at him. "You remind me of someone dear to me." She smiled even though deep inside it killed her.

Eventually, everyone left to go to sleep but Xiaka and Xuko stayed there. The brown haired male crossed his arms and huffed.

"You remember everyone but the most important person to you, huh?" He asked.

"Kou, is that really you?" She asked and he gasped. "It's been so long and you've changed so much that I almost didn't recognise." She turned to him. "How can I forget my best friend?" Xiaka smiled and he smiled back.

"I didn't think you'd still remember." He said.

"You grew a freakin' beard and you're as tall as a tree." Xiaka stated. "Cut me some slack."

"Yet you're still shorter than me, shortie mc short shorts." He smirked whilst poking her forehead and she punched his stomach whilst pouting.

"Shut up." She cried and he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"But you're freakishly strong." He laughed.

Instantly, the young Nobody wrapped her arms around him tightly and hugged him. His cheeks turned bright pink at this and he gulped. He slowly wrapped his arms around her whilst holding her closely.

"I missed you so much, Aika." He whispered.

"I missed you too, Kou." She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: Mom

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 2: Mom**

"You got to be kidding me." Xiaka stated as she stood in front of a bed in her best friend's bedroom.

"Guess you're sleeping with me, from now on." Xuka smirked and she turned to him with a glare.

"If you even dare make a move on me. I will kill you." His face went pale and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I definitely won't." He said. "By the way, you're pyjamas are in the bathroom and you can get changed in there."

The young Nobody went into the bathroom and found her pyjamas neatly folded on the counter near the sink. She put them on; the pyjamas consisted of a black tank crop top and black tight jogging bottoms.

When she walked back in, her eyes widened and her cheeks went bright pink. Xuko had no top on and wore black pyjama bottoms on. He looked at her and smiled.

"Xuko, at least wear a top." She pouted.

"Hey I usually sleep naked, it's either this or naked Xuko. I mean I bet you'd enjoy me being naked." She punched his back and his swore under his breath. "Alright I deserved that one."

"Yes, you did." She stated and sat on the bed. He could tell that she looked a little nervous and scared and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I won't do anything, promise." He reassured her but she shook her head. "What's up?" The young Nobody turned to him.

"I keep remembered what happened before Aika lost her heart and I was born. The way it happened…" She placed her hand on her chest and looked down. "…It's like I can feel it and I'm scared."

"I saw it." Xuko stated and she looked up at him. "I watched him do it from the shadows. I've been watching Aika for a while so I know she's safe. But I promised myself I wouldn't let her see me."

"Why?" She'd be happy to see you." He shook his head.

"I can't let her see me like this." He said. "But I won't forgive that asshole who did that to her."

"Xuko, he was controlled by Ansem-" Instantly, he covered her mouth with his hand and she looked up at him.

"Whatever you do, don't mention him here." He said and uncovered her mouth. "And for your own safety, do not mention Terra especially in front of my sister?"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"She loves Terra and you don't know how obsessed and jealous she can be." Xuko warned her.

"But Terra loves Aqua and she loves him back." Xiaka whispered.

"She won't stop till he falls for her. I don't know what she has planned. But if she finds out that you're Terra's sister's Nobody, she'd kill you." He stated. "Xahna hated Aika when she had a heart, because Terra would constantly give her attention. So, don't give anything away."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because, I care about you. Besides, Xahna has changed too much; she's not the same sister I knew before." He spoke with so much hatred in his voice.

"So you care about me?" She asked and he blushed whilst nodding. "I swear Nobodies have no feelings or a heart." He smirked at this.

"I don't believe in the bullshit my sister or the Superior says. I know we have hearts." He stated. "If we didn't have hearts, how did you cry when you saw Roxas?"

"That's true." She mumbled.

"You don't know how much I've missed you…" He mumbled with a frown on his face. "I felt so lonely before you came. I spent 10 years without my best friend…" A tear fell down his cheeks. Xiaka placed her hand on his cheeks and wiped his tear with her thumb. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You're not alone anymore, I'm here now." She reassured him and he nodded.

They both laid down on the bed whilst facing each other. The brown haired man covered them up with the blanket and she closed her eyes. Xiaka wrapped her arms around him and his cheeks were beet red at this. Before he knew it she was already peacefully asleep and he wrapped his arms around her, before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Xiaka, wake up!" Xuko shook her and she pushed him whilst groaning.

"5 more minutes." She mumbled.

"Come on breakfast is gonna be finished if we don't get down there soon!" He exclaimed and she got up instantly.

"Breakfast?!" She asked and ran into the bathroom. The young Nobody brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, changed her clothes and ran out the bathroom in just 5 minutes. She grabbed his shoulder and looked up at him. "Take me to the place where the food is."

"You mean the kitchen?" He asked and she nodded. "Only if you give me a kiss on the cheek." She flicked his cheek and sighed. "Come with me."

Xuko opened up a portal and they went into it. They ended up in the kitchen and saw that there were some members of the Organisation in the kitchen and others sat at the dining table.

"I said, we're having porridge!" Xahna yelled from the kitchen.

"Porridge?" She asked.

"Just swallow it, don't taste it." Zexion mumbled.

Xuko laughed to himself and his best friend turned to him with a pissed off look. She slapped the back of his head and he shrieked.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked.

"You're disgusting you know that." She stated.

Everyone sat down and Axel sat beside the young Nobody with a smile on his face. Each Organisation XIII member had a huge bowl porridge in front of them. Xiaka sighed and picked up a spoonful of porridge and put it into her mouth. Her face twisted with disgust and she swallowed it. She tried not to hurl up in front of everyone but rather swallowed the porridge.

Xiaka stood up and ran into the kitchen. She came back with some honey, cinnamon and sliced bananas. They all watched her as she sprinkled some cinnamon, placed the bananas and squeeze honey over her porridge. She mixed it together and then ate it with a smile on her face.

Axel then took the honey and so did everyone else but Xahna. They started to eat it and were surprised how good it tasted with honey and cinnamon.

"How did you know this was gonna make the porridge taste good and edible?" Demyx asked and Xahna growled.

"I always hated porridge, so my Mom would put honey and me and Riku's porridge to make it…" Her frown dropped and she looked down. "…better. Anyways, you guys enjoy." She grinned and Xuko could see that smile was just a façade.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 3: Nightmare**

Xiaka was sitting with Vexen and Zexion at a desk and was reading a few books with full concentration. The Chilly Academic smiled seeing the young Nobody studying. Xahna walked up to them and glared at them.

"Xiaka, what are you doing?" She asked annoyed and they looked at her.

"Studying Heartless. I already know the basics just need to know some of their weaknesses and how to strategically defeat them." Xiaka answered.

"Why are you wasting your time with these things?" She growled.

"I want to know more about my enemy." She spoke back.

"Why aren't you doing anything else useful?" Zexion, Vexen, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Braig and Xuko turned towards them.

"It's my first day here, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Xiaka crossed her arms.

"Don't you try and act smart with me." Xahna threatened.

"I'm not acting smart, I am smart." The brown haired Nobody smirked and Xahna turned around then walked away.

"Xiaka, continue reading." Zexion stated.

"Ignore her, just concentrate on your studying." Vexen said.

Xiaka kept on reading until she closed her book. Vexen tested her by asking some questions which she got right. He was very proud of her and was surprised that she had become so smart. He predicted her IQ was well above average. He rustled her hand and she giggled at this.

"I'm so proud of you." He stated.

"So what is our goal in the Organisation?" She asked curiously trying to look as innocent as she could.

"To collect hearts to form Kingdom Hearts." Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"But isn't Kingdom Heart form-" Vexen shot her a look and she stayed quiet.

"We need to collect them to gain hearts for ourselves." Zexion stated. The young woman placed her hand on her chest and looked down.

"To gain a heart…" She mumbled. 'There's more to this Organisation than just collecting hearts.' She thought to herself.

Xiaka stood up and was about to join her other friends in the Organisation. Xuko and Axel turned to her with smiled. She too smiled and walked over to them. She sat on the sofa across them next to Xigbar. The young woman looked at Roxas who was staring blankly into space and she smiled sadly.

"So kiddo, what would you like to do on your first day?" Xigbar asked.

"I'd like to sleep." She yawned.

"You've been awake for 2 hours and you're already sleepy?" Xuko questioned and she rubbed her eyes.

"It's boring here, so what else should I do?" She asked.

"I mean there is cards. But Luxord would beat you." Axel said.

"Cards is so boring. It's just probability not luck." The young Nobody whined whilst resting her head on the sofa' arm rest. She kept yawning and stretching whilst trying to get comfortable.

"C'mon Xiaka, you know you get a mission later." Her best friend stated.

"Wake me up when later comes." She mumbled and then fell asleep.

"I never remembered her being this lazy." Xuko noted.

"Well she was very hyper when you guys were kids." Axel stated.

"You say that like you were an adult 10 years ago." Braig smirked. "You're 4 years older than Xuko."

* * *

 _Xiaka's mind:_

 _Xiaka stood in a black endless abyss with just one other person. In front of her was a person wearing a black and red organic looking suit and a silver helmet with a black glass mask covering the person's face._

" _Aika let you into her heart cuz she felt sorry for you. Now what are you doing here with me, Vanitas?" The brown haired Nobody asked annoyed._

" _Wow, what's with the attitude?" The boy asked._

" _I don't like you very much. I get bad vibes from you." She stated._

" _To answer your question, when Aika lost her heart and she was floating in darkness, my heart made its way to you." Vanitas answered._

" _I want to see your face. Take that mask off." She stated._

" _I don't take orders from you." He countered back._

" _Are you forgetting who's body you're in?" She growled._

 _Vanitas placed both his hands on his helmet. He then took his helmet off and her eyes widened with fear. Her blue eyes welled up and she took a step back from fear. He looked up at her and saw how afraid she was._

" _What's with you?" He asked irritated,_

" _W-why do you look like..."_

* * *

They noticed Xiaka moving around in her sleep and she looked very troubled and afraid. Xuko kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her.

"Xiaka, wake up. You're having a nightmare." He said but she pushed his hands away.

"…Sora…Why do you look like him?! What's going on?!" She yelled in her sleep and Xahna ran into the room with Xemnas behind her. "What the hell…what did you do to Ven? Tell me the truth!"

"What's going on?" The silver haired woman asked.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Xuko answered. "Xiaka, you gotta wake up!"

Xiaka raised up her hand and her Keyblade appeared. All of them were surprised; she was a Keyblade wielder too!

"A Keyblade…" Xemnas mumbled.

"Get out of my heart!" She screamed and just as she was about to stab herself, Xuko held the Keyblade and threw it away.

"XIAKA!" He yelled.

Xiaka's eyes opened and were wider than plates and she gasped. She sat up and was breathing heavily whilst looking down. Xuko placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked.

The young woman grabbed his hand and squeezed it very hard. He didn't react to this and found something quite odd and off about her. She pushed him out of the way and stood up. The young woman stood up, put her hood on and started to walk away. Xuko ran after her and placed his hand on her shoulder again. She turned around and grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room. Everyone was so surprised at her strength and knew that there was something wrong with her.

Xahnas's eyes flashed with rage and she summoned her dark machete and ran towards the hooded girl. Xiaka summoned another Keyblade; one which wasn't her own; it was the Void Gear. She held the Keyblade towards Xahna's neck.

"Well if it isn't Hana." When she spoke, her voice was combined with a boy's voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Xahna growled in a whisper.

"You used to be too broken to talk back." She smirked and for the first time, the silver haired Nobody showed fear. She stepped back as her eyes widened. Axel ran up to her from behind and throat stabbed her with his fingers. The Keyblade instantly disappeared and Xiaka fell to the ground unconscious. He took off her hood and they gasped to see her hair black instead of brown; but then it slowly turned back to brown.


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect candidate

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 4: Perfect candidate**

Xiaka opened her eyes slowly, it was blurry at first but her vision became clearer. The first thing she saw was the ceiling of her room and then turned her room. She turned her head and saw Xemnas sitting on the chair.

"Superior…" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How did I get here?" He understood now; she did not remember what happened to her.

"You had a nightmare, woke up and fell unconscious." Xemnas answered and she frowned; it was about Vanitas.

"Sorry if I caused a scene." She mumbled.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked immediately and she looked up at him; for some reason, she couldn't tell him.

"I can't remember." She lied and he bought it.

"Very well, you will rest up for a few more hours. Your first mission starts in 4 hours." He stood up and then left.

When Xemnas went outside, Xahna was about to go inside, the Superior placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked up at him and he glared at her. Xemnas grabbed her right hand which was hidden behind her and saw her weapon in her hand. Xuko saw this and gasped.

"She doesn't remember a thing." He stated. "And control your anger, Xahna. I do not want you eliminating her." Her little brother looked absolutely disgusted and went into the room.

"Why?" She asked in a growl. "Is she that important to you, Xemnas?" He looked down with furrowed eyebrows; there was something about that girl.

"If you do not control your temper, then I would have to turn you into a dusk." Her eyes widened when he said that as he walked away. There was no way he could do it, he needed her!

Xuko ran into the room and Xiaka looked up at him. "You're okay!" He exclaimed and hugged her tightly. The young Nobody placed her hand on his back and she hugged him back. She pulled away from him with her hands on his shoulders.

"What happened to me?" She asked and he stared into her eyes, there was no way he could tell her what actually happened.

"You had a bad nightmare." He said. "Are you okay, now?"

"Just very scared and tired." She answered with a frown.

"Xiaka, if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for you okay? I'm always here to listen." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She placed her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes from her gentle touch. She wiped his tear with her thumb.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I was worried about you." He mumbled. "I was worried something bad was going to happen to you."

"Nothing bad will happen if you're there. I know you'll protect me." She said. "Remember when we were kids, you promised that you'd always protect me no matter what." He blushed at this and nodded. "Well I know you'll keep that promise. But don't think I can't protect myself. I'll only need you when things get really bad!"

"Hey, I know you can kick ass." He stated.

"Of course, I'm bad ass." She giggled and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Xahna was watching this with the deadliest glare ever and she could feel her blood boil at the sight of Xiaka and Xuko. Through the years, her brother had lost respect and love for her and now that this girl had entered his life, he couldn't look at anyone else. It pissed her off that this girl was more significant to him than his only family.

"You know, eavesdropping is very rude." Xigbar stated and she looked at him.

"The fuck do you want, Xigbar?" She asked.

"I got your cigarettes." He stated. "You wanna talk about what just happened? Maybe vent a little?" He asked and she sighed.

* * *

Xahna and Xigbar sat atop the Castle That Never Was where no one would disturb them. The silver haired Nobody took out a cigarette and smoked it.

"Who does Xiaka remind you of?" Xigbar asked.

"Well she looks like a stupid brat, that's for sure." She mumbled.

"Xiaka reminds me a lot of Terra." When he said that she looked at him and he just shrugged.

"The way she acts?" She asked.

"Ha, as if! I'm saying she looks like Terra. I mean whenever she looks at me I see him." Xigbar stated as he smoked his cigarette.

"I almost forgot that Aika is Terra's little sister. She was such an annoying brat when she was younger and she still is one now." Xahna muttered.

"Out of all people, I thought you would have liked her since she was Terra's only sister." He stated.

"She was constantly around Terra and I could never spend alone time with him when she was there. Even then, that _Keyblade Master_ stole him from me." She said. "But one thing I absolutely despise about Xiaka is that she had captured all their non-existent hearts. Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, Axel and my brother."

"Most of them are going to Castle Oblivion anyway." Xigbar said. "She would be very useful to the Organisation, don't you think?" Xahna just smirked at this evilly.

"A perfect candidate indeed." She stated.

"You remind me of the old man every single day, you know that." He said.

"Well of course, he and I are the same. We are both the same and have the same heart." Xahna said as her yellow eyes glowed with a malicious smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5: First Mission

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 5: First Mission**

Xiaka had freshened herself up and was ready for her first ever mission. Saix had given the young Nobody her first mission which was in Twilight Town; and Xahna ordered her to do it alone with no help.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay doing this on your own?" Xuko asked.

"Of course!" She exclaimed with a grin. "I can take care of things myself."

"What if something happens to you?" Axel questioned.

"Nothing will." She smirked and Saix walked up to her.

"I expect a mission report when you get back." He stated and opened a Corridor to Darkness.

"Failure is not an option." Xahna growled and she looked at her with a smirk.

"I don't intend to fail." She said and went through the dark portal.

The young woman appeared in Twilight Town and followed her map to the area where her mission was. Many Shadow, Neoshadow and Defenders appeared around her and she got her Keyblade out. She remembered their weaknesses and fought them using her own strategies she remembered when she was a Somebody. She had defeated the amount of enemies her mission required her to do which was 15, and knew she finished early.

Since Xiaka had time to spare, she decided to visit DiZ. Before she left, she made sure she wasn't being followed. She went into the Forest and made her way towards the Old Mansion. The young Nobody went into the Mansion Library. She saw a riddle on the table about a certain book and thought about it for a moment. When she had the answer, as soon as she took out the specific book. When she did, the floor opened up and she fell onto the floor.

"Ah!" She shrieked and rubbed her back whilst groaning.

A door opened and she heard someone running out. "Oh it's just you." She heard DiZ say and stood up whilst dusting herself off. "So you managed to solve my riddle?" She turned to him.

"Yeah, it was an interesting riddle." She stated. "I have some information."

"Ah, yes come in." He invited her in and sat down in front of him. "Would you like some ice?" He asked.

"Depends what ice cream you have." She crossed her arms.

"Will Sea Salt ice cream do?" He asked and her eyes sparkled.

"Of course. That's the ice cream my Somebody would always eat in her childhood." He gave her the ice cream and she started to eat it.

"So what was the information?" He asked.

"I've been told there are certain members of the Organisation who are quite suspicious by Xemnas and Xahna. So, they will be sent to Castle Oblivion on some kind of mission." She stated. "I do not know who the members are exactly but it's like they're gonna be up to no good there. So I assume you should go and see what's up." She explained.

"What is the purpose of Organisation XIII?" DiZ asked.

"Zexion told me that we need to collect them to gain hearts for ourselves." She stated.

"Zexion?" He questioned.

"Ienzo." The man's eyes widened. "Yes, Ansem the Wise's apprentices and bodyguards are in Organisation XIII; Dilan, Even, Braig, Aeleus, Ienzo and even residents from Radiant Garden, Isa, Lea and Kou." She stated. "I'm assuming all of them still remember me but Dilan and Isa seem so different." She said sadly.

"I see…" DiZ trailed off.

"But DiZ, there's something else quite off about Organisation XIII. I can't help but feel that there is more to the Organisation than what meets the eye. It' like they have some kind of hidden objective." Xiaka said.

"What makes you think that?" He asked curiously.

"I know that there is no way we can get hearts by collecting hearts to form Kingdom Hearts. That's absurd. But what is the real reason behind us collecting hearts?" She made a fair point. "I'm gonna need more time to find this out and show how loyal I am to the Organisation. I have to find some answers."

"I appreciate what you are doing for me. Even if it is dangerous." He stated.

"I do not particularly like the Organisation, but I'm just there for my friends." She said whilst standing.

"I have to get back or else they'll find my absence suspicious." She said and bowed her head.

Xiaka went back to Town again and made sure no one watched her. She bumped into more Heartless and even though it wasn't part of her mission, she decided to fight them anyway. After there were no Heartless left; she had already defeated 30 Heartless by herself. The young Nobody decided to take a train to a place called Sunset Terrace and took off her coat. She made her way to Sunset Hill and sat there. The young woman started writing her mission report and was concentrating solely on that. When she was done, she put the piece of paper in her jacket pocket and decided to just relax. The brown haired Nobody sat cross legged and cleared her mind.

After an hour or so, the young Nobody decided to go back. She put on her jacket and opened a Corridor of Darkness and arrived outside the Castle. She sighed at this; she needed to get her coordinations right.

* * *

Xiaka entered the Castle and entered the Grey Area where Saix, Xahna, Xuko and Axel were. She took out her report and gave it to Saix, who read through it.

"Very detailed report." She smiled. "I've noticed you fought more Heartless than you were supposed to."

"A little." She laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of her head.

"Triple the amount." He stated.

"Oh shit, I totally didn't notice it was that much. Ha-ha, sorry?" She grinned cheesily.

"You should be sorry. Next time follow your mission orders, next time." Xahna growled.

"Xahna, it's not up to you to determine what her mission orders are." Saix stated and she crossed her arms. "Xiaka, you have permission to fight as much Heartless as you want. Seeing how detailed your report is and how you were able to defeat more Heartless, I don't see a problem with fighting more Heartless than your mission requires to do."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I should go on more missions with you then." Axel said with a wink.

"So I can do all the work? Yeah right!" She crossed her arms.

"Nuh-uh, she's my mission partner!" Xuko exclaimed.

"No way!" Axel countered back.

"You lazy bums." She stated with her hands on her hips. "I'll do my missions with someone who is just as motivated as I am."

"Your next mission is with Xuko and Axel." Saix stated.

"YES!" They exclaimed.

"Well that settles that." She chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6: Light

This story doesn't just focus on Xiaka but on Aika too. There will be some quotes from FFXV and Luna's pivotal cut scene and it made me cry watching it again. This chapter is sad too!

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 6: Light**

 _4 weeks later:_

"I will do my best!." Aika stated with determination and Yen Sid smiled at this with a nod. The young woman wore her training clothes which was bought by Aerith; a white cropped tank top, khaki green shorts and white and black trainers with black fingerless gloves. Her hair had grown past her shoulder and she kept it tied up in a ponytail with a strand of hair falling to the right side of her face. She reminded him of Eraqus so much.

"How am I going to be put through the Mark of Mastery, if there are no more Keyblade Wielders available?" She asked curiously.

"You will train. I will teach you magic and fighting with your Keyblade." Master Yen Sid answered. "I will ensure you become a Keyblade Master in the next year or so." The wise Master stood up from his seat and led her outside to the back garden of the tower. In his hand was a blindfold and he gave it to her. "I want you to wear this, for our first session of training."

"Why do I need a blindfold?" She asked whilst taking it.

"At times, you must be able to let your body control you instead of your mind. Things can go quickly and you may not have time to think of a strategy." Aika put the blindfold on over her eyes and Yen Sid stood back. "I understand you're able to sense enemies."

5 orbs of light appeared around her and her Keyblade appeared in her hand. The orbs started to attack her and she swung her Keyblade without thinking and was completely missing.

"Concentrate on the enemy." Yen Sid stated.

Aika held onto the Keyblade and imagined the amount of orbs around; judging by her senses and how often they attacked her, there were around 5. As soon as one orb approached her, she turned around quickly and swung her Keyblade. Her body then reacted with all the other orbs and she defeated them. Another one appeared and went straight for her from behind. She did a cartwheel and swung her Keyblade again. She no longer sensed any enemies around her and took off her blindfold.

"How did I do?" She asked curiously.

"You were not doing so well in the beginning but you got the hang of it." He said.

"What's next?"

"Magic." He answered.

"I want to be just as good at magic at Aqua is." She stated. "I remember she used to dodge with a barrier."

"That will be the first thing you're going to learn." He said and the an orb appeared. "Now do not fight back until you are able to summon a barrier."

The orb went towards her and she tried to summon a barrier to block her attack but it kept hitting her. She got so frustrated that she ended up hitting the orb.

"Do not let anger control you. You must control your anger." He stated and she huffed.

She tried again and after so many attempts, she wanted to give up. But she remembered the promise she made to her father, brother, Aqua and Ven; to become a strong Keyblade Master. Aika gripped onto her Keyblade held it out. She controlled the magic and power within her and casted a barrier around her.

After this, he summoned Merlin to help him teach her more magic. They tested her magic like Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and so on, which were all effective. But they decided to take her magic up a notch by teaching her how to combine attacks with magic. Within 3 hours she was able to perform techniques like; Triple Firaga, Triple Blizzaga, Thundaga Shot, Deep Freeze, Glacier, Ice Barriage, Raging Storm and Mega Flare. When she was done, Aika bent over with her hands on her knees and was panting with sweat falling down her forehead and neck.

"How do you think she did, Merlin?" Yen Sid asked.

"I think she mastered these spells amazingly." He stated.

"There is one more technique I'd like you to master and it will be extremely beneficial in battle." He stated.

Merlin then proceeded to teach her the specific spells; Mine Square, Mine Shield and Seeker Mine. Another 2 hours had past and she finally mastered it as well as used in battle.

When she was done, she fell onto the ground out of exhaustion whilst whining about being absolutely tired. Yen Sid couldn't help but chuckle at this and dismissed her for the day; she had tired herself out. Merlin travelled back to Hollow Bastion with Aika by his side.

* * *

The young woman got home and went to the house next to Merlin's where she lived with Aerith, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Tifa and Cloud.

"How was training?" Aerith asked as Aika closed the front door behind her.

"It was tiring but well." She answered. "I learnt how to fight without using my head and I learnt a lot of different magical spells. Even Merlin was impressed!" She grinned and then her stomach rumbled.

"You must be hungry, go freshen up. Dinner will be done soon." Leon said and she nodded.

The young woman went upstairs to her and Yuffie's room and took some clothes. She took a warm shower, brushed her hair and got changed into a grey long sleeved turtleneck and black shorts with slippers.

She went downstairs and found Yuffie throwing shuriken stars at a dart board and Cloud just sitting at a table whilst Cid was tinkering with some kind of thingamabob, and Tifa sat opposite Cloud. Aika sat next to Cloud and took out her Red Wayfinder. She smiled at him and sighed sweetly.

'Where you guys are…I hope you're safe.' She thought to herself whilst pressing her Wayfinder against her chest.

"Ooooh, I bet you're thinking about your boyfriend." Yuffie giggled.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend." She said.

"Yeah you do, Riku. You're dream about him every night." Tifa couldn't help but smirk at this. The young woman looked down with pink cheeks and then looked up.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, every night you're like 'oh Riku take me into your arms, kiss me Riku…'" She mocked her and she pouted whilst huffing.

"He's not my boyfriend." She mumbled.

"I bet you love him, Aika." Tifa stated and the said girl sighed.

"What do you find so special about him anyway? Of all the guys." Leon stated whilst serving dinner on the table; lamb stew with potatoes, carrots and peas and bread.

"Riku's different." She stated. "He's sincere, sweet, caring and…well he's Riku." Aika blushed whilst smiling. "Almost every girl on the Islands admired him." They all watched Aika as she spoke gently and lovingly about the boy she loved. "I really he's safe…If anything was to happen to him…" She sighed and started to eat.

"What do you love most about him, hm?" Aerith asked.

"Everything about him." She answered with her mouth full.

"So little Aika is in love." The red eyed beauty stated.

Aika looked down and Cloud noticed tears falling down her cheeks and onto her legs. She had finished her food and wiped her hands. The blonde haired man placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"You'll see him again." He said.

"Why didn't I do more to save him?" She asked and they all looked up at her.

"You sacrificed your life to save him; literally." Cid said.

"Would that I could see him…" She clasped her hands together and held them beside her heart. "To see him safe and well would be my only wish." She said.

"You'll see him again, don't worry." Aerith stated. "We'll find a way." She nodded at this with a sad smile.

They all finished dinner and Yuffie and Tifa cleared up. Aika had her arms crossed on the table and rested her face between them looking very sad. Leon sat opposite her and placed a plate next to the young woman. She raised her head to see a plate of vanilla cheesecake and a gentle smile graced her lips.

"He wouldn't want you being sad like this." Leon said and she started eating the cheesecake. "He's probably finding a way to find you, right now."

"I just want him to be safe and happy." She mumbled.

"You just have to have hope and faith in him and he'll be okay." He reassured her and she nodded.

Aika went straight to her bedroom after and lied in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling which was a large window and saw the stars and smiled when she thought of a childhood memory from 10 years ago.

* * *

" _Hey you ever wonder what those stars are supposed to be?" Riku asked curiously._

" _Well they say, every star up in the sky is another world. The light is their hearts and they shine down on us like a million lanterns." Aika answered._

" _Who told you that?"_

" _I don't know, I guess I just know." She giggled._

" _Well, one day I'd want to visit each and every world!" He stated. "I wanna find your home too. We can go see it." Riku smiled._

" _Promise?" She asked._

" _Promise." He grinned._

"You kept your promise." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

 _Riku:_

Riku was floating within the darkness with his eyes closed; the silver haired teen had finally defeated Ansem who had been lurking within his heart. He didn't know what to do now and was about to give up and accepting his fate to disappear within the darkness.

He opened his eyes and took out the good luck charm Aika had made him. He smiled sadly and had a tear fall down his cheek. 'I'm sorry Aika. I vowed that I'd see you again but the darkness has imprisoned me.' He thought to himself whilst holding onto the good luck charm. He closed his eyes and started to sob. Then he heard her voice; crystal clear.

"Riku…" She spoke and her voice echoed. "When the world falls down around you, and hope is lost, when you find yourself alone, amid a lightless place, look to the distance. Know that I am there, and that I watch over you always."

Riku opened his eyes and there he saw Aika in front of her. He felt his heart stop beating. "Aika!" He called out and wrapped his arms around her. But she slowly disappeared and he realised; it was his imagination. But he was proved wrong when her voice brought the light.

"I am always with you…"

* * *

Xiaka and DiZ were standing on a road, on top of a hill. They patiently waited for 2 people; the King and Riku. The young Nobody had her hood down. After a while they were joined those 2; one Xiaka recognised as the King and the other was Aika's Riku. They were both dressed in the same black coats too. They both stood in front of the 2 mysterious people and Riku stared at the girl; he knew it wasn't Aika but she looked like her.

"What are you making me choose now?" The boy asked quite rudely.

"Between the road to light and the road to darkness." DiZ answered.

"Neither suits me." He stated. "I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" The mysterious man questioned.

"No, it's the road to dawn." The girl couldn't help but smile; a very wise answer.

"Who's that?" The King asked as he looked at Xiaka.

"This is my partner who works with me, Xiaka." He said.

"It's nice to meet you, Your Highness." She placed her hand on her chest and bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you too." King Mickey grinned. She stood up again and turned to Riku who still stared suspiciously at her.

"No need to look at me like that." She said. "It is very rude and irritating."

"Who are you really?" He asked.

"I am Xiaka and I am a Nobody." His eyebrows furrowed together and he realised; she was like the enemies from Castle Oblivion.

"She is a part of Organisation XIII but gathers information and comes back to me." DiZ stated. "No need to worry, Xiaka is extremely loyal and faithful."

"Riku, you can trust me." She stated.

"Give me a reason why." He asked bitterly and she gripped onto her fist; she would have lost it.

"Because I am what was left of Aika when she sacrificed herself to save you!" She exclaimed and it was silent between them.

"Very well." He said and walked past her. "But remember this, you are not Aika to me." She understood this and nodded with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Of course." Xiaka said painfully keeping her painful emotions inside her.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad news

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 7: Bad news**

Xiaka got to the Castle That Never Was and not even a single Nobody was awake at this time. She had her hood on to hide her identity from anyone and sat at the table and sighed. She heard someone walk into the room and switch the light on.

"What are you doing awake?" She heard Xaldin's voice and turned to him. The young Nobody pulled down her hood.

"I'm not sleepy." She stated. "What about you?"

"Just gonna make some tea, do you want some?" He asked and she nodded.

The Nobody went into the kitchen and came out within 5 minutes. He placed a cup of tea with a plate of cake in front of her and sat across her.

"Thank you." She mumbled and then looked at him with a smile. "You don't remember me, do you?" He looked up at her with an unreadable look.

"What do you think?" He asked and it pained her to hear him ask. She placed her hand on her chest and she looked down. "Aika, you really think I'd forget you?" Her eyes widened and she looked up at him as he smiled at her.

"Xaldin…" She had tears in her eyes. "I thought you let being a Nobody get to you."

"I have to pretend that I have no heart just for show." He stated. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay." She smiled and they drank tea and ate cake together. The young woman took out something from her pocket and gave him a single flower. He smiled at this and took it. "Xaldin, I miss home."

"Someday we'll find it, Xiaka." He said. "We just need some time." They had finished their tea and cake and Xaldin washed those dishes. He came back and placed his hand on her head with a smile on his face. "I'm going to bed, you should too." She nodded at this and he left.

* * *

The brown haired Nobody went to her room and saw Xuko still sleeping on the bed. She took her coat off and sat beside her sleeping best friend. She then laid down whilst facing him and placed her hand on her cheek with teary eyes. She didn't know why but she felt something odd in her heart whenever she spent time with him, looked at him, spoke to him and even thought about him. She didn't know what the feeling was but it was a beautiful happy emotion. She only felt this emotion for him. Then she remembered Aika's memories of loving Riku. Wait was this love?

Xiaka's eyes widened when she felt Xuko wrap his arms arounds her waist and held her tight beside him. She felt her cheeks turn red and she gulped. The young woman sighed and wrapped her arms around him hugging him back.

"Why were you in the bathroom for so long, hm?" He asked in a mumbled and she couldn't help but smile at this. "It felt like hours."

"I didn't feel sleepy after that so I had some tea." She stated and he rested his hand on her chest.

"Don't go for too long, okay?" He said and she giggled.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"I get worried." He murmured. "That something would happen to you."

"Xuko…" She whispered and he opened her eyes. He saw her blue eyes twinkling like a sparkling sapphire and his cheeks turned pink. He got up and sat cross legged in front of her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Xuko…I think I love you." She said. His eyes widened at this and he placed his hand on her heart as his cheeks turned a deep red.

"Xiaka…" He mumbled.

"I know what love is. It's the same love Aika felt for Riku." She stated and placed her hands on his cheeks. "But this time, it's me who loves you. These feelings had just developed in a matter of 4 weeks and their strong as hell." He looked down at this and she sighed. "What am I thinking? How could I love if I have no heart?"

"You have to have a heart in order to love someone. Just how I love you." Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. She instantly pounced on him with her arms and legs around him. He chuckled at this and wrapped his arms around her.

"You really love me." She sighed and he nodded. He pulled away from her with his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Forever and always." He said.

She kissed his lips softly and he was shocked that she kissed him first, not the other way round. Her lips were as soft as petals of a flower and his lips were as sweet as honey. It was beautiful, tender and gentle kiss; the most amazing thing in their lives. He pulled away and she saw how red he had gone.

"You look like a strawberry." She giggled and he pouted. "I love strawberries."

"I love you." He murmured and held her against his chest. Shortly after he heard snoring and knew that she had fallen asleep in his arms; all of this was so perfect.

* * *

It was morning and Xuko and Xiaka entered the Grey Area where Demyx, Roxas and Xigbar were.

"What's going on here?" The young woman asked; she felt an aura that was quite off.

"Craaaaaap!" Demyx mumbled.

"Nice language." Xigbar said under his breath. "They're saying that all the guys that went to Castle Oblivion were wiped out."

Xiaka's eyes widened at this and it was as if something stabbed her heart. She gasped and her eyes watered and stung with pain. She let go of Xuko's hand and the boy looked at. he tears slowly escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She shook her head not believing a word he said, but couldn't. Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus…Axel…

"No…" She mumbled and fell onto her knees. "No way!" She shouted and gripped on her fists. "They can't be gone!"

"The dusks reported it." Saix said as he walked in.

The young woman started to cry like a little child who had lost her favourite toy. But she had loved the people she called family. Xemnas told her that they were just in charge of a Replica Program as opposed to being traitors, so she believed that they would be okay. Xuko kneeled next to her and wrapped an arm around her whilst placing his hand on her shoulder. Her tears kept on falling down her cheeks non-stop and he sighed. He pulled her into a hug and her face was buried into his shoulder. He couldn't believe it either. Xahna walked into the room and placed her hand on her hip with a sick and twisted look on her face.

"Try to control yourself, Xiaka. You're a Nobody you shouldn't be crying." She stated and she looked up at her with the deadliest glare on her face that even Xahna, Saix and Braig were afraid of.

"What would you do if I killed your brother? Would you cry, would you feel sorrow and anguish?" She asked though her teeth. "My friends were eradicated. That may not mean a thing to you but it does to me." She stood up and held onto her fist.

"She's got that look." Xigbar stated.

The young woman looked down with her hand on her chest and tears dripped onto the floor. "They were my family." She mumbled and then ran off with Xuko running behind her. Saix watched her sadness and felt guilt inside his hollow chest. What did he do?


	8. Chapter 8: Strength of heart

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 8: Strength of heart**

 _3 weeks later:_

Aika decided to visit Olympus Coliseum today to see if she could find Zack. She still did not forget that promise she made to Hercules on her journey. It was night time and the Coliseum was completely empty. As she was about to go back home and try again in the day time, she noticed a black feather falling in mid-air.

As soon as the feather fell to the ground there appeared a tall man with silver long hair with long bangs framing his face and green cat like eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked and he bowed his head.

"I am Sephiroth." He said and her eyes widened; Sephiroth, the dark part of Cloud's heart.

"Do you by any chance know where a man named Zack is?" She asked curiously.

"Yes I do, what's it to you?" He questioned and she growled.

"Well, I kinda need to save him. Where is he?"

The man raised his right hand and there behind him was a young man with black hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. However, the pupils of his eyes weren't present and she could tell he was being controlled.

"Let him go!" She exclaimed.

"Or else what?" He smirked.

"I'll fight you!" Aika yelled whilst summoning her Eos of the Dawn. He shook his head and summoned his sword Masamune; which was a 7ft tall katana. This did not intimidate her for she glared at him with determination.

Within just a second, Sephiroth moved towards her and she couldn't believe how fast he was. She cartwheeled away and he tried to slash her with his sword she used barrier. She kept running around and knew that she had no time to strategize and needed to just fight him. He flew around and summoned a Firaga Wall which she was sucked into. She kept glancing at Zack whilst trying to dodge Sephiroth's attacks and noticed he was just standing there.

"Zack you gotta snap out of it!" She called out and it was if he remembered 10 years ago his friend Terra tried to fight him to break Hades's control. But this control seemed impossible to break out of.

"Word alone won't help him." Sephiroth stated as he stroke his Keyblade towards her. She blocked it with her own and pushed his sword away.

Aika took this as a chance to land a couple of combos on him. She casted Mine Square around her and when he got near, they exploded and stunned her enemy. She knew that his main attacks were of fire and used ice attacks. When she got the chance, she managed to do Sonic Blade, Ars Arcanum and Strike Raid. As time went on, she grew tired and was getting injured just as badly as when she fought Ansem.

Sephiroth rose up and a halo appeared. "Descend Heartless Angel."

A spell was put on Aika and she felt extremely weak and felt like she was about to die. 'What did he do to me?' She thought. Just as he was about to strike her down with his sword, shockingly Zack stood in front of her and defended her. The young woman had the time to quickly drink an Elixir and felt a little better. Sephiroth grabbed him by the throat and threw him out of his way. The silver haired man ran towards her and then teleported behind her. Her eyes widened and she did cartwheel and managed to block his sword with her Keyblade. The young woman then went in quickly whilst slashing his Keyblade against him. He too was getting weaker and knew that this girl wasn't to be taken lightly.

"The time has come, let us make the future together!" He yelled and meteors started to fall from the sky. She started to run and saw Zack lying on the ground and meteor was about to drop down on him.

Aika ran towards him and him close and the meteor fell down on her. She yelled with pain and had tears fall down her cheeks; so much pain. She picked him up and flung him over her shoulder. She slowly stood up and gripped onto her Keyblade.

"You won't give up, will you?" He asked and she shook her head.

The young woman ran towards him and she used the power of light to hover her Keyblade in mid-air and started hitting him quickly. Aika's attacks were so much stronger than before now and she was so fast he couldn't retaliate. In the end, she finished by creating an ice crystal above her and shattering it when she got close to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stepped back and yelled out with pain before disappearing. When he did, Zack's eyes opened slightly; he was back to normal. The young woman who had saved him lost consciousness and when he looked at her, he did not see her, he saw Terra. Shortly after he too fell unconsciousness. Cloud had appeared with Merlin and his eyes widened when he saw Aika and Zack on the floor. He ran over to them and picked them, with Zack on his shoulder and carried Aika by giving her a piggyback.

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion:_

Aika slowly opened her eyes and her vision became clearer. She found herself in her bedroom and sat up whilst rubbing her head.

"Aika, you're okay!" Aerith exclaimed and hugged her tightly. She couldn't help but smile at this whilst hugging the young woman back. She saw all her friends in the room who looked so reassured.

"Is Zack okay?" She asked and the brown haired woman pulled away from her.

Zack came into the room and walked slowly towards her and sat next to her on her bed. She grinned and sighed with relief.

"You're okay." She said.

"You protected me from that meteor." He said.

"I guess my body moved by itself." Aika smiled.

"You're a real hero, Aika. Thank you so much." Zack smiled back. "You remind me of a friend of mine."

"Hercules?" She asked curiously but he shook his head.

"A boy called Terra. You saved me like he did 10 years ago." The man answered and she smiled whilst holding his hand.

"Terra is my brother, Zack." She said and his eyes widened as his cheeks turned pink.

"Woah, I didn't know he had a brother." He said. "Wow, I didn't think Terra would have such a cute little sister." She couldn't help but giggle at this. "But thanks a lot for saving me."

"You don't have to thank me." She shook her head.

"You know you're really strong you know that. I thought nobody could be strong enough to defeat Sephiroth." They all gasped at this but the most shocked of all was Cloud.

"You fought and defeated him?" He asked and she just looked up at all of them with such an innocent look. "You're stronger than I thought."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"None of us could defeat Sephiroth." Tifa stated.

"You'll make Keyblade Master in no time." The blonde haired man stated.

"I would have died if it wasn't for Zack, so I need to try harder." She muttered. "I'm gonna be the strongest Keyblade Master ever, you'll see!"

"Well, it's the strongest Keyblade Master's bedtime now." Aerith smiled sweetly and everyone but Yuffie and Aerith left the room. The brown haired woman stroked her hair and smiled at her lovingly. "All you need is strength of heart Aika. Strength of heart conquers all."

"Yes Aunty Aerith." She nodded with a smile. She kissed her head and said goodnight then left the room. Aika laid down on her bed and looked up at the starry sky above and sighed whilst placing her hand on her chest. "True power lies within the strongest of hearts."


	9. Chapter 9: Friend

Sorry I took time with this chapter! I've started watching Attack On Titans and I'm finally up to date! Who saw the KH3 trailer?! I am so hyped!

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 9: Friend**

Aika sat at the table and was frowning as she stared down at the table. Leon sat across the table from her and placed a bowl of porridge on the table.

"What's up, grumpy face?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"I feel like there's someone important I've forgotten." She stated and placed her hand on her chest. "A best friend of mine, I can't remember what his name is. So…"

"A best friend?" He asked.

"Yeah when I lived on the Islands, I would always hang out with Kairi, Riku and this other boy." She said. "But I really can't remember. I came here by myself didn't I?" Aika asked.

"Of course." He said. "You made it back here by yourself. There's no one you've forgotten."

"Probably it's just my imagination." She smiled and then looked down at the porridge. She pouted at this. "Do I have to eat it?" She asked whilst stirring the spoon in the porridge.

"It's good for you. Porridge is the perfect start to the day." He stated. She put a spoon of porridge in her mouth and tasted it. Her face was twisted with disgust and she looked up at the man who prepared her meal.

"It's tasteless." Aika pouted.

"Oh, I forgot to add sugar." He said. "Well, it's better for you without sugar. Suck it up and eat it."

"I don't want it." She stated whilst pushing it out of the way.

"Hey, stop being so picky and eat your food." He stated and she kept fiddling with her food.

"I want to eat something else." The brown haired woman said and he sighed.

"Then don't eat." He mumbled.

She stood up and ran into the kitchen. She came back with some honey, cinnamon and sliced bananas. They all watched her as she sprinkled some cinnamon, placed the bananas and squeezed honey over her porridge. She mixed it together and then ate it with a smile on her face.

"There, that tastes better." She said with a giggle.

* * *

 _Xiaka_

Xiaka sat beside Roxas who was in a coma and sighed whilst watching him like this. She placed her hand on his head and frowned sadly.

"I hope you wake up soon." She mumbled.

"Xiaka, we need to get going on our mission." Xuko stated and she nodded. The young woman stood up and kissed Roxas's head.

"Wake up soon, Roxas." She mumbled and then walked out.

 _Twilight Town:_

The 2 best friends fought the Heartless and had completed their mission in just an hour. It was a tradition to always get some Sea Salt Ice Cream and sit on Sunset Hill. When they walked down an alley, they felt like they were being followed. They turned around and their eyes widened; they couldn't believe it.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" He asked.

"Axel!" They exclaimed and Xiaka ran towards him. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around him. "Woah!" The red haired pyro was about to fall back. Xiaka started to cry and Xuko sighed with relief.

"You're okay!" She cried.

"Axel, you're alive." He smiled.

"We missed you!" The brown haired Nobody stated.

"Yeah, I can tell." Axel mumbled and she pulled away. She slapped the back of his head with a pout. "OUCH!"

"Here I was worried about you and all you can say is 'yeah I can tell'!" She pouted and Xuko couldn't help but laugh at this.

"We thought you were dead!" Xuko exclaimed and Axel crossed his arms and his raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Xigbar said everyone who went to Castle Oblivion got wiped out." She stated.

"I'm the only who survived." He stated. "The others weren't so lucky I'm afraid. But I'm tough, got it memorised?"

"The good thing is, you're alive." She sighed. "Can't risk losing you again."

Axel placed his hand on their heads and rustled their hair whilst smiling so brightly.

"You guys were that worried about me, huh?" He asked. Xuko looked down whilst blushing whilst Xiaka giggled goofily.

They got back to the Castle that Never Was and Xuko, Xiaka and Xahna were summoned to Where Nothing Gathers by Xemnas. The 3 Nobodies stood at the bottom whilst Xemnas sat on his throne.

"You are all now officially members of Organisation XIII." He stated. "Xuko, you will be taking Larxene's place as the Number XII. Xiaka you will take Marluxia's place as Number XI. Xahna you taken Vexen's place as Number III." He announced and Xahna's eyes widened; that meant she got the lowest throne and Xiaka had the highest of the 3. The young woman placed her hand on her chest and bowed her head.

* * *

They were dismissed and everyone asked what numbers they got. Xigbar couldn't believe Xiaka got the higher throne but understood that she had defeated the most Heartless in the Organisation. Everyone decided to go to bed but Xiaka found Saix's behaviour a little suspicious so she followed him instead. She found him entering Axel's room and waited outside with her head pressed against the wall.

"Why didn't you report in?" Saix asked.

"What not even one little word of appreciation?" Axel asked.

"The only thing I heard is that Namine has gone missing." They knew who Namine was?

"There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out." It sounded like he was lying.

"Did you search every room?" Saix questioned.

"Are you kidding? You know as well as I do that searching through every room there is impossible." He stated.

"And the chamber? Did you find it?" What chamber?

"Come on, I would have told you that much." Axel replied. "I gotta hand it to ya. About Marluxia being one of the traitors. You knew exactly what was up from the start."

"I merely rounded up and sent off the ones who were getting in the way." Her eyes widened at this and she gasped with tears in her eyes. Saix…he's the one who sent them!

"Whoa there, was I one of those you wanted eradicated?" No way, Isa would never let that happen. But this wasn't Isa, someone completely different.

"Good to see you made it back safe." Saix said emotionlessly.

"I disposed of Zexion by the way."

Xiaka felt her whole body froze when she heard this and sighed shakily. Her hands went numb, cold and began trembling. So many emotions were going through her mind; sadness, rage and betrayal. Axel, one of her best friends killed Zexion! Why?! She heard Saix's footsteps get closer to the door and she hid behind a corner. He turned around and walked down a corridor, but then heard more words from Axel.

"I moved things along just the way you wanted…at least for now."

The young Nobody returned to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She kept staring at the ground and finally the tears fell down her cheeks. She just couldn't believe her ears. The words kept on repeating in her mind. She placed her palms on the sides of her head and shut her eyes tightly. Why would her friend kill Zexion? Axel had really changed, maybe it was because of Saix but she just couldn't believe any of this. She turned her head towards Xuko and smiled sweetly as she watching him sleep peacefully. She covered him with the covers and sighed. He was the only one from her past who stayed faithful to her; the only friend she could trust.


	10. Chapter 10: Plan

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 10: Plan**

Within the next few weeks the other Organisation members found something very different about Xiaka. The young Nobody had reported whatever she had found out to Ansem the Wise and her and Riku still did not see eye to eye. She didn't know what her persona saw in him. She was more quiet and did not really speak to a lot of the Organisation members apart from Xemnas, Roxas, Xion and Xuko. She would avoid everyone else and glared at Axel and Saix whenever they'd make eye contact. She would also walk away whenever they tried to speak with her and whenever someone asked what was wrong she'd shrug.

Xiaka sat on the bed and she kept staring down with an emotionless face; but she was in deep thought. She had listened again to Saix and Axel's conversation and heard something about 2 chamber. The Chamber of Repose and the Chamber of Waking both referred to sleep, someone was asleep but who? Also, her suspicions were right; Xemnas had an agenda kept from everyone else.

Xuko walked back in the room whilst wiping his chin; he had shaved his beard and moustache off and he looked more handsome and older. The man sat in front of her and placed his hand on hers.

"Xiaka, are you okay?" He asked.

She looked up at him slowly and when she saw him, her cheeks went beet red and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that it was Xuko, he looked so different yet handsome. In the first time in a few weeks, a smile graced her lips and he smiled too.

"You look so handsome." She mumbled.

"I knew you'd like it." He smirked. "Now tell me what's going on." Xiaka then went on to tell him what she heard from Axel and Saix and even Zuko found it shocking and suspicious. She told him that there was something strange and secret about all this even the agenda Xemnas had.

"I have to find out more about what Xemnas's agenda." She stated. "We know that we have hearts, why would they want to get more hearts in the first place?"

"All of this seems odd." He stated.

"I'd have to go to Ansem's study to see what Kingdom Hearts is really made of. I know it isn't made of hearts of people." She replied.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Xuko asked worriedly.

"We have the right to know." She grabbed his hand. "From now on, you and I are both together, you're the only one I can trust. So, we have to work together on this."

"Xiaka, I'll always be by your side. No matter what it is." He said whilst holding onto both of her hands. "About that Chamber of Repose, Xigbar once told me something about it. He said that it was a place where Xemnas would speak to a friend down there and at times it would speak back to him."

"Did he tell you where it was?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's in Radiant Garden." He answered. "I remember it being called Hollow Bastion when it got invaded."

"Alright, we have 2 days off from missions. So, I'll go there and see if there's anything there. On Sunday, we go to Castle Oblivion together." She stated. "If anyone asks, tell them I've gone to train for the whole day."


	11. Chapter 11: Sad yet beautiful memories

I don't know why I ship Xiaka and Aika cuz of a moment in this chapter.

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 11: Sad yet beautiful memories**

Xiaka exited a Corridor of Darkness and appeared in Hollow Bastion. She took off her black coat and tied it around her waist to look like a civilian. She appeared in this area where there were many houses around. She heard footsteps in front of her and looked up. The young woman's eyes widened and she gulped.

Aika had just gotten out of the house and she turned around to see a person she had never met before. The girl looked like she had just seen a ghost and even she was a little shocked. The girl who stood in front of her looked like her but had shorter hair and freckles.

"Are you my long lost twin?" She asked with a grin and Xiaka shook her head and giggled.

"We look so much alike, huh?" Xiaka questioned. "I'm not from around here, I feel kinda lost."

"Ah, you must have come from the outside world. Where do you wanna go?" The young Nobody smiled at this; her persona seemed like such a sweet person.

"There's a Castle here. I wanted to look around there." She answered.

"Well, the Castle and the path leading up there is filled with Heartless. It can be a little dangerous." Aika stated. "But don't worry, I'm a bonified Keyblade Master! Well, almost a Keyblade Master." She mumbled sheepishly but Xiaka laughed at this.

"Don't worry, I can fight too." Xiaka reassured her. The Nobody held out her right hand and her Astraeus of the Dusk. Aika's eyes widened and she looked completely amazed.

"Wow, you have a Keyblade too?" She slurred and Xiaka smirked. Her smirk then dropped and she sighed; she wanted to tell Aika the truth.

"There's something you must know." She said and took her hand. "Take me to a place where it's only the both of us and no one will be able to eavesdrop." The young woman blushed at this and then nodded. She led the young woman to the Bailey where no one would interrupt them.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Remember when you lost your heart?" Xiaka asked.

"How did you know?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I knew because that was how I was born." Aika was completely confused at this. "My name is Xiaka and I am your Nobody."

"What's a Nobody?" Xiaka smiled at this; she knew she'd have to explain.

"When you lost your heart, you became a Heartless, right?" She asked and Aika looked down with a frown. She placed her hand on her chest; of course she remembered. "Your body and soul left behind was reborn into a new being; that is me." The woman looked up at her Nobody.

"No wonder you look like me. But what about your name?" Aika asked.

"Xiaka. It's an anagram for Aika." She answered. "That's why I'm able to wield the Keyblade. I'm a part of an group of Nobodies called Organisation XIII and I'm just spying on them. There's something off about the group and I need to find out what. I believe that I can find some information from the Castle."

"I'll take you there." Aika led her to the Castle and they both fought the Heartless that got in their way. They were both an excellent team but Xiaka knew that her persona was the stronger one.

They got to the Postern and Xiaka held Aika's hand tightly with a smile. "Thank you for taking me. But I'll go alone."

"I'm going in with you." Aika stated.

"No, I don't want you getting hurt in there. I'll be okay." Xiaka reassured her. "You've done more than enough. Thank you, Aika. If I ever need anything more, I'll let you know." She smiled at this. "I trust you because you are me."

"Well I see you again?" She asked curiously.

"Of course, I promise." The brown haired Nobody placed her hand on her shoulder. "I owe you one. Thanks, Aika." Xiaka winked whilst waving and then left.

Aika heard a bang and knew it came from the Castle Gate. She sprinted as fast as she could whilst ignoring the Heartless that got in the way. The young woman saw 5 Heartless surrounding a small furry blue creature, who was clicking his guns but nothing came out.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled and jumped in front of the helpless thing with Keyblade in hand. She casted Mine Square and within a few seconds they disappeared. Aika turned around at the poor creature who stared up at her trembling. Her heart softened at this and she smiled at him. "Aw, you poor thing. Don't worry, they won't bother you anymore." The brown haired woman kneeled down and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Experiment 626." He answered and she tilted her head to the side.

"That's a weird name, how 'bout I give you another name?" She asked and he nodded excitedly. She crossed her arms and tapped her cheek whilst thinking. After a few moments she clicked her fingers. "What about Stitch?"

"Stitch." He said.

"I'm Aika, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"Aika, friend circle?" Stitch asked curiously and she nodded with a grin.

"Yes, you're my friend now and you're part of my friend circle." Aika stated and the small yet friendly monster took out something. It was looked like a Wayfinder but was made out of different materials. Her eyes widened at this; it looked like a Wayfinder. She took out her Wayfinder and showed him.

"Aqua, Terra, Ven, Aika, Stitch friends." He said.

"You know, Terra, Aqua and Ven?" She asked and he started to explain that a long time ago they had helped him and became his friends. Terra was the one who taught him what friendship was about.

"Terra." Aika murmured whilst placing her Wayfinder against her chest as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt Stitch wipe her tears away and looked up at him. "Terra, he's my brother. And we've been separated for 11 years."

"You'll find Terra." Stitch stated and touched her Wayfinder. She smiled sweetly at this and nodded. She quickly dried her tears and shook her head.

"Stitch, do you want me to walk you home?" She asked.

"Stitch has no home." She felt her heart break a little at that but picked him up.

"Don't worry Stitch, you can live with me! I'm sure Leon won't mind!" She exclaimed whilst walking back home.

* * *

Xiaka went into the Corridors and remembered the memories when she, Ansem the Wise and Ienzo would roam these hallways. She walked into a library and decided to snoop around to find some clues. When she placed her hand on the wall, the wall glowed and there appeared a secret passage. She walked through it and found a computer room which seemed to be turned off. The young Nobody saw another room and opened it with her Keyblade. She walked down the stairs and found a huge hallway called the Heartless Manufactory. She got to a clearing and suddenly something inside her reacted.

Xiaka fell onto the ground and took her black Wayfinder. She had made it during the first month she was there and remembered about the unbreakable connection she once had with her friends and brother. The young Nobody placed her hand on the ground and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Aqua…it's like something inside me is telling me a part of you is down there." She murmured gently as her bottom lip quivered. "Aqua, will I ever see you again?"

Xiaka closed her blue eyes and buried her face in her arms. After a few seconds she fell asleep and dreamed about the memories she shared with the woman she saw as a sister.

Xuko, who was also looking thought the Castle from the other side found himself in Ansem's Computer Room. He leaned towards the window and saw the girl he loved lying on the ground. In a hurry, he ran out of the room and ran down the stairs. He kneeled down and picked Xiaka up to see her asleep but tears kept on rolling down her face; was she having a sad dream…or remembering Aika's sad memories? He opened a Corridor of Darkness and decided to go home where they would both be able to rest safely.

Underneath that clearing, at the bottom of the stairs and in the furthest room, the armour of a Keyblade Master began to react. Her spirit reacted to something and for some odd reason she felt like she could feel the presence of one of her dearest friends; Aika. But alas, she could not do anything but just lay there waiting for the Nobody of her lover to return and speak with her again.


	12. Chapter 12: Control

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 12: Control**

Xiaka opened her eyes and found herself on the sofa of the grey area. She rubbed her eyes and sat up wondering how she got here. In the room were Xigbar, Roxas, Axel and Xion.

"You're awake." Xion stated.

When the young Nobody turned to her, her blue eyes widened. For some odd reason, she saw her as Kairi, not Xion. She knew that she did look a little like her except for the colour of her hair but not it was as if she could see Kairi in an Organisation XIII jack. Xiaka rubbed her eyes and when she looked at Xion again, she still looked like Kairi. Xiaka tried to get up but her legs felt like jelly.

"Xiaka, you shouldn't get up. Rest some more." She said and the brown haired woman's eyes widened.

" _Aika, you should be resting!" Kairi pouted._

She smiled sadly and shook her head whilst placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be okay, flower girl." Xiaka mumbled and stood up.

"Xiaka." She heard Xuko call as he entered the room. "You're awake, what happened?"

"I think I just feel asleep cuz I was too tired." She heard a snicker and turned to Xigbar with the deadliest glare ever. He just smirked and shook his head.

"He used to give me that exact same look. You both have the same glare." He stated and she gripped onto her fist whilst smirking.

"I assume my brother was the one who gave you all those scars on your face and it was because him you lost your eye right?" She asked. "Well if you keep pissing me off! I'll take out your other fucking eye!"

"Temper, temper." He tutted. "You shouldn't let your anger control you or the darkness will control you just like it did with your-"

Before Xigbar could finish his sentence, she summoned her Keyblade the tip was 0.25 inches away from his eye. She would have taken it out if it wasn't for Xuko and Xahna grabbing her and keeping her back from doing anything else.

"Let go of me!" She growled and Xuko did so but Xahna kept holding onto her.

"You're not supposed to have emotions! Control your temper." Xahna muttered.

"You can talk, you're angry all the time!" Xiaka countered back and that got her really pissed. Xigbar got up and went towards the silver haired Nobody to ensure nothing bad happened. "No wonder he never loved you."

Xiaka had gone across the line and Xahna reacted so quickly and mercilessly. She punched her really hard in the ribs, so hard that she felt a rib break. Her eyes widened and blood was spilled from her mouth as she was flung back. Xion and Xuko ran to her side as Axel and Roxas stood in front of them defending Xiaka. When raised her head and looked up, her eyes widened and she gasped.

It was as if this was a crazy blast from the past. She remembered Xahna's persona, Hana and Braig trying to pick on and would have kidnapped Aika and she was on the floor. Kairi and Kou was by her side whilst Lea and Ventus defended her.

"Blast from the past I'd say." Xigbar smirked.

"What are you two doing?" Axel growled.

Xahna then noticed something on the floor and picked it up; it was Xiaka's black Wayfinder.

"What is this?!" She yelled angrily. Xiaka pushed herself up and ran stumbled past her friends to Xahna.

"That's mine…" She panted.

"How did you get this?" She gripped onto the Wayfinder.

"It was with me the day you found me. Now give that back. It's special to me!" She demanded.

"This piece of junk? Please, as if this is supposed to give you an unbreakable bond. The bond you shared with the people you loved has been broken." She rolled her eyes.

"You're wrong. Our bond is unbreakable. We will always be together not physically but within our hearts. My friends, they are always with me, to protect me! We share an unbreakable connection, all of them…" She motioned to the friends who protected and stood by her side. "All the friends I have made over the decade, the friends and family I lost to the darkness and in Castle Oblivion. I share an unbreakable connection with them. All of us can never be torn apart. I'll always find a way." She really reminded Xigbar and Xahna of Terra.

Xahna gripped onto the Wayfinder until it broke in half and she threw it on the floor with frustration. The Wayfinder then broke into smaller pieces and everyone gasped at this but Xigbar smirked and Xahna looked emotionless. Xiaka on the other hand, fell onto her knees and she picked up the pieces with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Aw you broke her little toy." Xigbar stated. "But I think you broke her."

"I know with all my heart that connection I share with my friends, isn't just within this Wayfinder. Ours are the evidence, within my heart I have strong connections with all the people I love and there is NOTHING you can do to break them apart!" She yelled with determination and stood up. "I am a strong Keyblade Master and nothing can bring me down!"

"Keyblade Master, huh?" Xigbar smirked and chuckled at this. "For a Keyblade Master, you're not, what's the word? Good."

"I'll show you good. Just you wait and watch." She muttered whilst turning around.

The young woman held up her Keyblade and managed to open a Corridor of Darkness with it. She went through the portal and quickly, Xuko followed her.

* * *

 _Castle Oblivion_

Xiaka and Xuko stood outside Castle Oblivion and for some odd reason this all felt so familiar to the young woman. This place…she didn't know why but it reminded her of home. She knew it wasn't home but it felt so much like it. She walked towards the door and placed her hand on the wall with a frown on her face as she looked down.

"Xiaka, we need to go back!" Xuko exclaimed. "You're bleeding and breathing heavily, she must have broken your ribs."

"No, I'm fine." She lied and he grabbed her arm. The man casted Curaga on her and the pain stopped. She smiled sweetly at him then they both entered.

They entered the Castle and started walking from room to room. They entered a few rooms and then they found something.

Xiaka's eyes widened and filled with tears when she saw what she saw. It was a rag doll with brown hair tired up, blue eyes, red cheeks and it wore the same outfit as Terra's. She kneeled down and gently picked up the doll carefully.

"This makes no sense." She cried and Xuko sat down with her.

"That's the doll you always had with you, right?" He asked.

"The one dad made her." She mumbled. "I remember Aika forgetting it in her room when she went to see what was going on outside. That was the day her home was plunged into darkness. But…why is it here?"

"There's only one explanation for this." Xuko stated.

"What that this is the Land of Departure?" Xiaka asked whilst looking at him and he looked serious. "How is that even possible? It looks nothing like it."

"You saw the Land of Departure getting plunged into darkness, right?" She frowned at this; of course she did, it was something that scarred her. The day her life changed forever.

"Of course I do. The Castle was getting destroyed before my eyes." She stated. "There can be no way it can be transformed into Castle Oblivion. Master Eraqus…he…" Xuko placed his finger on her lips and did not want her to finish that sentence.

"There must have been someone who was able to use the Master's Keyblade, but who?" When he asked that, she gasped; she knew who could do it.

"Aqua!" She answered and his yellow eyes widened.

"Master Aqua?" He asked. "There must be a reason why she turned this place into Castle Oblivion."

"Maybe, she wanted to protect something." Xiaka mumbled. "The Chamber of Repose?"

"But why?" He asked and she stood up.

"Let's find out." Xiaka stated.

They exited the room and started to walk up and down the Castle again trying to find at least something. When they got to a door, they heard a Portal opening and turned around.

"What are you guys doing here?" Axel asked.

"Finding that Chamber." Xuko answered.

"You guys can't be here, you'll get into trouble come on. There's nothing here, I've looked." He protested.

"I found this." Xiaka declared as she held up the rag doll. "This belonged to Aika and it she forgot it in her room before her world was lost to darkness. There's something not right about this Castle."

"What?" He whispered.

The brown haired Nobody turned around to the door and raised her hand up. "Let me check this door." She stated

Just as she was about to place her hand on the door, it was as if she got an electric shock and her eyes widened as memories played in her head. They were all memories of Ventus; his memories from when he was Xehanort's apprentice to when he fought Vanitas. Something within awakened and she opened her eyes. Thick clouds of darkness wrapped around her body and it was hard to see her.

Just as Xuko was about to run towards her, Axel grabbed his wrist and when he turned to the red haired Nobody, he shook his head.

The clouds had disappeared and she wore that black and red organic-looking suit and there was also a cloth around the waist which was black and all cut out. She also wore a helmet where the glass was a dark colour which hid her face.

"Who are you?!" Xuko yelled. "What have you done with Xiaka?!"

"She's safe, don't you worry." The unknown person spoke and the voice was a mixture of Xiaka's voice and another boy's voice.

Xuko's weapon appeared in his hand, which was an extremely sharp katana with a black and red handle, and he ran towards the mysterious being. But the person was fast and kicked him between the legs. The dark haired Nobody let go of his Katana. He/she forced Xuko down by the shoulders and kicked him in the chin. The person kicked him so hard that Xuko fell unconscious on the floor.

Axel reacted quickly and swiftly ran towards the person whilst raising his hand, ready to strike it on their neck. But they were quicker to react and knew what he was going to do. The mysterious being turned around whilst grabbing Axel's wrist and turning his around and his arm was behind his back.

"I'm not going to fall for the same shit, you got that?" The person muttered and the red haired man's eyes widened. It was as if this was Xiaka. Her anger was clearly apparent; she was the only one apart from Xahna who swore. This person who was controlling her, used her anger to do so. The person hit Axel's neck hard enough and he passed out.

Vanitas did not in fact have full control of her; he just controlled her body and most of her mind. But it was Xiaka's anger which was still there and he decided to let her anger take partial control. He also had hated Hana just as much as Xiaka hated Xahna.

Vanitas-Xiaka opened a Corridor of Darkness and dragged both Xuko and Axel by their hair, and then left Castle Oblivion.

* * *

 _The Castle That Never Was_

Vanitas-Xiaka entered the Castle and saw Xigbar and Xahna standing in the Altar of Naught. The 2 Nobodies felt an odd aura and turned around. Their eyes widened when they fell on the masked person. The silver haired Nobody's eyes widened and flashed with rage when she saw her little brother unconscious and bleeding. The controlled Nobody threw both Axel and Xuko onto the floor in front of the others and Void Gear appeared in her hand.

She started walking towards Xahna whilst raising up the Keyblade. Xigbar got in her way, protecting the silver haired Nobody. He started running towards the younger Nobody with his Arrowguns in his hands Before he could shoot her down, she kicked his weapons out of his hands, picked them up and threw it off the tower.

Vanitas-Xiaka swung the Keyblade across Xigbar's body and was aggressive and merciless with her attacks. Xahna watched with tears in her eyes, the man who had taken care of her for so long was there protecting her. Why? It was killing her to see him suffer like this.

"Bastard, why the fuck are you doing this?" She yelled.

"Isn't it obvious yet?" He coughed out blood and turned back at the yellow eyed Nobody. He smiled at her, with blood coming out of his mouth. "I love you. Always had, always will."

Xahna's eyes widened and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. All this time, she had this selfish obsessive love for Terra whilst Braig loved her. It must have killed him inside.

Xigbar fell onto the floor and was breathing heavily whilst spitting out blood. Vanitas-Xiaka looked down at the man and chuckled evil.

"You never stood a chance." She stated and kicked him on the face.

"You fucking bitch!" Xahna screamed angrily.

The controlled Nobody looked up and walked towards her. She stopped a few feet in front of her and took the helmet off. The older Nobody could not believe her eyes and took a step back.

Vanitas-Xiaka looked like Xiaka, but the hair was jet black with brown highlights, paler skin and heterochromia eyes; her right eye was blue whilst her other was golden yellow.

"You did horrible things to the both of us, Hana." They stated. "You treated Vanitas like a creature who did not deserve happiness or freedom." Vanitas-Xiaka held the Keyblade up. "You were so jealous of Xiaka that she was loved for all the right reasons, she deserved their love." She gripped onto the weapon. "You broke something so precious to her. You are nothing but a cruel and selfish person who does not deserve to live!"

"Shut up!" Xahna yelled as she summoned her machete in her hand. "You don't know my suffering!"

"That should have made you a better person, yet you have become as evil as your grandfather." Her eyes widened at this and their weapons clashed. "Like Xehanort, your evil doings have affected more lives than you had expected, all for yourself!"

Xahna's attacks were ruthless and she didn't care if she was going to kill another member of the Organisation; she wanted to. She should have never brought Xiaka here, as a matter of fact, she should have killed her there and then. The silver haired Nobody tried to slash Vanitas-Xiaka, but she was far to agile. She also kept on getting hit by Vanitas's Keyblade and was getting bruises and cuts. But she was not giving up.

Xahna quickly grabbed the Keyblade and threw it off the tower and did not wait to deal a number on her. The silver haired Nobody started to slash and cut Vanitas-Xiaka whilst kicking and punching her hard. She grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face on the floor countless times until she started bleeding.

Vanitas-Xiaka was lying on the floor and Xahna kneeled at her side panting with a tight grip on her machete. There was blood dripping from her weapon, the blood of someone she had welcomed to the Organisation. Xahna could just leave her here and leave her to disappear from her wounds but she wanted to make sure she would really disappear.

The black and red organic suit had disappeared and it left the younger Nobody in her normal clothes. Her hair turned brown, her skin went back to normal and her eyes were blue again. Xiaka had full control of her body now. Her eyes widened just a little and she looked up at the woman towering over her.

"I never should have taken you into the Organisation." Xahna hissed as she raised her weapon.

Just as she was about to lower it, a fiery chakram was thrown and scratched Hana across her face. She screamed and fell back whilst Xuko ran towards Xiaka, picked her up and joined Axel.

He held the young woman in his arms and had tears in his eyes, she had been injured so bad, that he didn't know if she was going to be able to survive it. Through a blurry vision, she could see Xuko's face and a tear fell down onto her cheek. Her lips curved ever so slightly as a weak smile graced her face. Xiaka's eyes lost and her breathing stopped. The dark haired Nobody shook her whilst crying her name out, begging her to wake up but she couldn't…


	13. Chapter 13: Runaway Nobody

**Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 13: Runaway Nobody**

Xiaka opened her eyes slowly and she could feel the excruciating pain all over her body. The young woman was laying down in her bed facing the ceiling. Her legs, arms, chest and forehead was covered with bloodied bandages and her face was bruised up She was wearing just shorts and a black crop top. She placed her hand on her hand and her eyes watered with tears. The young Nobody remembered everything she did to Axel, Xigbar, Xahna and Xuko. How could she have let Vanitas take control so easily. No, it wasn't just him it was herself to blame. Her anger controlled her like a puppet and wreaked havoc, almost killing 2 members of the Organisation. There was no way they would let her off so easily.

"It's been 2 hours." Xiaka heard Xigbar's voice from outside. "Thank god we kept this room locked."

"Xigbar, she would have killed you. You're taking this too lightly." Xahna stated. "She's clearly too dangerous to be here."

"What do you suggest to turn her into a dusk?" Xiaka's blue eyes widened at this.

"I have a better idea. She seems extremely powerful why don't we use her as a real vessel for the Organisation?" Her eyebrows furrowed together when Xahna said this; vessel?

"As if, she almost killed us!" Xigbar argued.

"If we use her body as a vessel for Xehanort's heart then she will no longer have control of her body or heart. Once we separate that brat from her we'll have him on our side too." Xahna explained. "She is extremely strong and intelligent, we need someone like that for the real Organisation. She'll be under our control."

Tears started falling down her cheeks and she gulped. She began hyperventilating and sweating with so much fear. This was Organisation XIII true objective all along! They didn't just want to collect hearts to create 'Kingdom Hearts', but they were looking for candidates to use as vessels for Xehanort's heart. Xiaka had to get out of there for her own safety. But Xuko…no! There was no time and she'd get caught! Not to mention the state she was in.

"He should be on his way, we have to get this over and done with now, whilst she's still unconscious." Xahna decided.

That was it, Xiaka needed to leave now. It was now or never again! She swung her legs across the bed, placed her feet on the floor and tried to stand up. When she put weight on her legs, she could feel nothing but excruciating pain. But she couldn't let it get in the way of her escaping. The young Nobody stood up and opened a Corridor of Darkness. As she walked towards it, she heard the door unlock and the knob turned. So, she ran into the portal and it managed to close before Xigbar and Xahna could enter. Their eyes widened to see the bed empty and Xahna ran into the bathroom to see if she was there but she wasn't.

"Fuck!" She growled and turned to Xigbar. "She must have heard us and ran away! We need to find her quick."

"Where could she be, though? There are so many worlds she could be in." Xigbar made a fair point.

"She'd go to the place where she's safest and that's home." She noted. "Hollow Bastion." Xahna opened up a portal and went through it alone. She ended up in Hollow Bastion.

* * *

She stood in the Borough and started walking around with her machete in her hand; she was ready.

Around the corner from Merlin's House, near the stairs was Xiaka trembling with fear. She knew that being with Aika, she'd be safe from harm's way.

Aika and Cloud got out of Merlin's house and started walking towards their own house. The brown haired teenager's forearms and right leg was covered with bandages; her training session with Cloud got her injured. Just as Xiaka was about to stop them, she stood her ground and decided to wait for the right moment.

Xahna swiftly yet quietly approached Aika, mistaking her for her Nobody and grabbed her hair. The silver haired woman pulled her back and held her machete against her neck.

"You think you can run away huh?!" She growled and Cloud turned around. He gasped and summoned his Buster Sword and aimed it at Xahna. Xiaka was watching this with tears in her eyes and she was sweating with guilt and fear.

"Let go of her!" He growled.

"Uncle Cloud!" Aika cried out

"Shut up!" Xahna growled as her machete was held closer to her neck. It was so sharp that the slightest touch drew blood.

Leon opened the door and his eyes widened at this as he summoned his Gun Blade.

"Aika!" He yelled and pointed toward the silver haired woman.

Xahna's eyes widened and she gasped with shock; she had the wrong person! But she did not let go of her; this was her chance to get a replacement for Xiaka and what a replacement this would be. She had an evil smirk at this as she looked up at the 2 men in front of her. A Corridor of Darkness appeared behind her and just as she was about to take a step back, Xiaka had enough.

"STOP!" Xiaka emerged from the corner with tears falling down her face. "You need me not her."

"How sure about that? I could just use her and then kill you." Xahna smirked and turned to the 2 men. "You bastards are so fucking stupid, I'm the one with the knife near her neck."

"She has nothing to do with this! You can do anything to me, but please for the love of all that's good and evil, don't hurt her!" Xiaka yelled and Aika gasped. "Remember, I tried to kill the man who loved you, I wanted to kill you and I wanted to kill your brother."

This seemed to hit a nerve and she the knife was lowered to her side, but Xahna kept hold of Aika's hair. Without any effort at all, Xahna threw the young woman away like it was nothing. Aika was thrown back and hit her head on the floor. Leon and Cloud ran to her side and Xahna ran towards Xiaka like a cheetah running from her prey. But the young Nobody ran away and knew she couldn't run fast enough. So she opened another Corridor of Darkness which she went through.

Leon held Aika in his arms and saw that head was bleeding heavily. She wasn't reacting to him and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Must be a skull fracture. We need to get her inside and see what Aerith can do." Cloud stated and the brown haired man carried the young woman inside.

* * *

 _Twilight Town…_

Xiaka entered the Old Mansion and went outside to the garden. She followed a path and saw a house which was still lit up in the night. She sighed with relief, summoned her Keyblade and opened the door.

She quickly closed the door behind her and panted. She started crying so much out of pain, guilt and sadness. Aika could have been harmed or dead because of her. She was finally somewhere safe.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She heard a voice and turned around.

Xiaka saw Riku point his Keyblade at her and his cyan eyes widened with shock. But she just smiled and started crying. It was Xiaka and she was in such bad condition, so many injuries, blood, scars, bruises and she was trembling. He lowered his weapon and walked slowly towards her. She was so tired and injured that she fell unconscious. He caught her in his arms and sighed with worry.

"Xiaka, what did you get yourself into?" He mumbled.


	14. Chapter 14: Gaia

I find this name so fitting as a disguise. Gaia is the Greek mythological Goddess of Earth and her Roman name is Terra. Why didn't I name Aika that? Well I went with the elements and thought someone had to be named after fire!

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 14: Gaia**

Xiaka opened her eyes and breathed out heavily. She slowly sat up and saw Riku sitting on a chair beside the bed she was on. He was sleeping and she smiled at this; he must have been waiting for her to wake up. But the smile slowly dropped as she looked down. She had left behind her friends and the man she loved, so that she could survive.

The young Nobody took off the covers on top of her legs and covered Riku with a sad smile on her face. She got off the bed and as she took a step, her legs gave in and she fell onto the floor. The silver haired man twitched and woke up when he heard a thud. He got up and turned around to see Xiaka on the floor.

"Xiaka, what are you doing?" He asked annoyed and she got on her knees.

"I was hungry." She squeaked.

"You could have woken me up and told me." Riku said and he helped her up. He aided her to walk by holding her arm around him and his hand was on her waist.

"I'm being a burden." She mumbled sadly and he huffed whilst shaking his head.

"It's okay." He stated.

They went downstairs and into the kitchen. He helped her sit down on a chair and took out some food for the both of them. He placed 2 bowls of chicken noodle soup on the table and sat next to her. She started to eat her food wholeheartedly and sighed after she was finished.

"What happened?" Riku asked curiously. "Did they find out you were a traitor?" She looked up at him; the young Nobody was clearly affected by that terrible word.

"No." She answered. "If I stay there any longer, my friends' lives as well as mine, would be at risk."

"Who did this to you?" He queried.

"Xahna." She answered. "The reason I came here was because she was hunting me down. But I'll leave after I've healed up."

"What, do you think you're unwanted here?" Riku asked with a smirk.

"It would be rude of me to stay here any longer." Xiaka said.

"Where would you go?" She went silent at this and he huffed. "See, there is nowhere else safe but here."

"But I can't just stay in this house forever." She countered back.

"You have to change your appearance. If you want to be safe and avoid detection from the Organisation then you have to look like an entirely different person." He stated and she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I put so many lives at risk…how could I?" She asked crying and looked up at the silver haired man. "I'm a monster. The people who loved me, I hurt them!"

Riku's eyebrows furrowed together and felt his heart ache when hearing this. The same thing went through his head when he was travelling through Castle Oblivion; he had killed the girl he loved and put Sora and Kairi's lives at risk. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head.

"There's still time to redeem yourself." He said.

"I can't go back now." She admitted. "If I do I might hurt the people I love and I'll…"

"Let me ask you a question. Are you ready to leave the people you love, in order to protect them and survive?" He queried. She wiped her tears and sighed sadly whilst looking at him.

"If that's what it takes to know their safe, then yes." She agreed. "Even if it means sacrificing my happiness, I have to ensure their safety."

"Hey, you can be happy here." He stated.

"Living with someone who hates me." She replied whilst crossing her arms.

"I don't hate you, if I did I wouldn't have accepted you to stay here." He made a fair point. "Besides, we'll have fun."

"Try anything dodgy and I'll tear out your internal organs." She muttered and his eyes widened at this. But then she smiled. "I hope I have a nice time staying here."

"Heh, I hope you do." He laughed nervously whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Does this mean I have to change my name too?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah I didn't like the name they gave me anyway." She lied.

"What do you want as a name?" He asked curiously and she smiled at this.

"Gaia." She stated.

"Pretty quick answer, Gaia." He mumbled and she giggled at this.

"Shut up, Rocky." He raised his eyebrow at this.

"Rocky?" He asked.

"Something I used to call my brother, he had a very earthy name…I mean Aika's brother." She said. "You remind me of him…"

"Aika had a brother?" Riku asked curiously.

"An older brother she loved with all her heart." She stated. "A brother who loved her more than anything in the world." She looked up at the silver haired boy who looked a little sad. "What's wrong?"

"I miss her." He choked and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You love her, don't you?" He furrowed his eyebrows together and sighed.

"I do, but like you I have to stay away from her so I know she's safe." Riku answered.

"You know she loves you too." Xiaka smiled sweetly.

"Yeah right, how would you know?" He sounded sceptical.

"I'm her Nobody, of course I know. She fell in love with you when her journey began and loved you through all the ups and downs. Hell, the love she has for you only got stronger after all the stupid things you did." She explained.

"She does…?" He wondered.

"Yeah, so don't give up on her, okay? Aika's beautiful, smart and kind. She's pretty much perfection." She bragged.

"Are you calling yourself perfection?" He asked and she nodded with a smirk.

"Yes I am." She grinned.

"Well Miss I'm so perfect, you need to get some sleep." He said.

"Is there another room I can sleep in, don't want you to be sleeping on a chair." The young Nobody smiled and he nodded.

"You okay to walk?" He asked curiously and she carefully stood up. The young woman took a step and then another.

"Yeah, I'll take time to heal though." She sighed.

Riku led her upstairs and into her new bedroom which looked so nice and comfortable with a fireplace lit up already. She thanked Riku again for letting her stay and she closed the door.

Xiaka walked into the small bathroom in her room and opened a cupboard to see a pair of silver scissors. She got onto the stair step stood and stared at herself in the mirror. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she sighed; she had to look like entirely different person. She touched a lock of her hair; her hair had grown so much within the past few months. It was up to her mid back and now she needed to cut it.

The young woman started to cut her hair and now it was shorter than Aqua's hair but a similar style, except the bangs. She kept her bangs choppy. Tomorrow she was going to get black hair dye and dye her hair, as well as some makeup to cover her freckles and some new clothes.

She looked up into the mirror and stared at her reflection, from tomorrow onwards she was going to be a new person, in order to survive. She didn't know how much time she had left, but she had to keep herself alive. The Nobody who was looking back at her real self was Gaia.


	15. Chapter 15: I'm sorry

God it's been so long since I've updated this story. Who's seen the KH3 trailer? It's amazing! I'm gonna refer to Xiaka as Gaia now to avoid any confusion because she's gonna change her whole identity.

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 15: I'm sorry**

 _The next morning…_

Gaia was waiting in the kitchen whilst tapping her fingernails on the table impatiently. Riku opened the front door and she heard bags rustling. He closed the door behind him and entered the kitchen. The silver haired teen was carrying many bags and placed them on the table.

"Did you get the hair dye?" She asked curiously.

"I got green hair dye." He smirked and she glared at him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He held his hand up in surrender.

She started rummaging through the bag to check if he got everything she told him to get. She took out the clothes, some makeup, ointment for her injuries and a box of hair dye. Gaia examined the box and saw that it was burgundy. She smirked and looked up at her guardian.

"Bet you had fun buying all this stuff?" She asked and he huffed.

"Everyone kept staring at me weirdly. This is the only and last time I'm doing this for you." Riku warned.

"I'm gonna need you to help you do my hair." Gaia stated and he chuckled.

"Yeah right, you're on your own with this one. I'm not a hairdresser." He stated.

"I'm not a hairdresser either besides, you think I'll be able to hold up my arms for long with these injuries?" She made a fair point and he sighed.

"Come on then." He huffed.

The young Nobody followed him upstairs into the main bathroom and she took her top off, with only her bandage covering her chest. He put a stool in the walk-in shower and began reading the instructions on the box. He put on the gloves, put the dye in a small bowl and began brushing the dye onto her hair.

"I better be getting paid for this." He muttered and she smiled.

"Come on, should this be for free? I am your girlfriend's Nobody." Gaia giggled.

"She's not my girlfriend." He stated with red cheeks.

"Sureeeee." She slurred. "I'll tell her that you love her."

"Don't you dare." He threatened.

"I'm kidding." Gaia giggled. "You're gonna have to tell her someday or another, y'know."

"I know." He mumbled. "Just don't know how."

"How hard is it to tell someone you love them?" She asked.

"As if you'd know." Her smile dropped; he thought she didn't have feelings. "You're not even in love, are you?"

'You'd be surprised.' She thought.

Gaia looked down with a frown on her face and tears filled her eyes. Deep inside, she felt like she was being stabbed; this feeling…it was pain and heartbreak. She tried to hurt the person she loved and had to leave him in order to survive and protect him. He probably thought she was a traitor and hated her. If only he knew the truth…he had to know the truth or else they'd make him a vessel. But how was she going to tell him?

Riku noticed she had gone quiet after asking her that and felt bad. He had finished doing her hair and covered her hair in a shower cap. He took off the gloves and sat in front of her.

"I'm sorry." He apologised and she looked at him.

"For what?" She asked. "I'm not upset."

"You're crying." The silver haired teen wiped her tears.

"It's nothing, really." Gaia muttered.

"Gaia, if it was nothing why are you crying?" He questioned and she sighed whilst looking up at him.

"I'm in love with my best friend from the Organisation. He probably hates me and thinks I'm a traitor." She stated. "Well I am a traitor, but my feelings for him are true."

"I know." Riku stated whilst rubbing her shoulder. "Come on, I'll fix you some lunch."

They both went downstairs and Gaia sat at the table whilst Riku began preparing food. The young woman had her elbow leaned against the table and rested her chin on her hand.

"Why did you run away?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Xigbar and Xahna said something about making me a vessel and having full control of me." She answered.

"Vessel for what?" He queried.

"They wanted to put someone's heart inside me, I don't know what for." Gaia replied. "None of this is adding up."

"Try not to think about it too much right now. We'll figure it out. What's important is that you stay safe." Riku said and she sighed whilst smiling at him.

"Thank you, Riku. Someday, I'll make it up to you." Gaia stated and he nodded with a smile.

 _3 hours later…_

Gaia stood in front of the mirror, she had just washed the hair dye out and her hair was a burgundy colour; and it was permanent. She held onto the scissors and sighed; she couldn't have the same haircut as Aqua, Xahna would kill her out of anger. So, she began cutting her hair again and when she was done, she put the cut hair in the bin. She stared at herself in the mirror and smiled; her hair was now up to her jawline. She applied taupe mauve matte lipstick on her lips and mascara. She got changed into her new attire of clothes; white lace top with the sleeves off the shoulders, blue jeans rolled up to below her knees and white and black trainers.

The burgundy haired Nobody went downstairs and Riku turned to her. She smiled at him shyly with pink cheeks whilst scratching the back of her head.

"You look like an entirely different person now." He stated.

"Well I am a different person." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna be using Corridors of Darkness to get to somewhere. Do you think I'm gonna need a black coat?"

"Where do you think you're going?" Riku asked whilst crossing his arms.

"Oh chill, I'm just going to Hollow Bastion. I'll be okay." She rolled her eyes.

"I think you should wear a black coat." He said. "There's a smaller one in my room that should fit you just fine."

"Thanks." She grinned and ran up the stairs.

"Hey I don't want you opening any Corridors of Darkness in this house!" Riku called out and within just a few seconds, she was running down the stairs whilst putting on the black cloak. It was tight on her chest and hips making her look more like a woman than just a figureless Nobody. "Go open one in the Town without anyone looking and make sure you don't take too long over there, before I have to come look for you."

"Alright, _mother_." She smirked whist poking his head. "See ya."

Gaia ran out of the house, through the Old Mansion and out of the forest. The young Nobody decided to walk around a little to see where the best place was to open a Corridor of Darkness. She turned to a corner without looking and bumped into someone tall. She staggered back and fell onto her butt. She huffed whilst rubbing her bottom and grinded her teeth together.

"Watch where you're going!" She muttered and then looked up.

Her eyes widened and slowly filled with tears. She felt her breath hitch at her throat and her eyes stung. It was Xuko and he looked like shit. His eyebags were darker and his eyes were puffy from crying…was she the reason? Of course she was. But nonetheless, she shook her head, she couldn't afford blowing her cover. The young Nobody looked down at her and a small smile graced his lips. He looked like he was masking his pain and he was doing it so easily.

"Sorry, I wasn't concentrating." He apologised.

"No, I'm sorry." Her tone was softer this time and he held out his hand.

Gaia took his hand and he pulled her up. But she subconsciously still held his hand not wanting to let go. Xuko noticed this and pulled his hand out of her grasp. His smile dropped as he glared down at her.

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked sceptically and she took control of her sorrow. She pouted, placed one arm on her hip and poked his chest hard.

"Look here mister, you can't just ask a girl why they're wearing what they're wearing!" She scolded. "You're weird, you know that. I just happen to like the colour of this coat."

"Woah…woah…" He raised his hands up. "Calm down."

"Besides, is there anything wrong with this coat, hm?" Gaia asked with crossed arms. "Does it make my butt look big?"

"Clearly it isn't your size cuz it can't contain your huge ass or your huge breasts. Looks like it could rip any minute now." He answered honestly and her eyebrow twitched.

"Don't look there!" She whined

"You asked if your coat made your butt look big. How else was I supposed to check?" He asked. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you've seen this girl. She's about your height, had blue eyes, brown hair and freckles. Her name is Xiaka." She gulped at this and gripped onto her hand.

"No…I haven't…sorry." She apologised.

"Well if you see her, would you let me know?" It killed her inside to hear this and she sighed.

"Y-yeah sure." Gaia replied quietly and he smiled.

"Thanks." Xuko said. "What's your name, by the way? I'm Xuko."

"Gaia." She answered and then walked off. He watched her walk and then run off and wondered what was wrong with her.

She ran into the tunnels of Twilight Town and leaned against the wall. The tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she quietly sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Xuko." She whispered and held out her hand in front of her. A Corridor of Darkness appeared, she put her hood on and walked through it.

* * *

 _Hollow Bastion:_

Gaia walked out of the Corridor of Darkness and found herself in the Borough. The young Nobody took off the black coat and tied it around her waist. She then noticed Leon walking towards a door and ran towards him.

"Excuse me." She called out and he turned to her. "Is Aika around?"

"She's inside." He answered and raised his eyebrow. "How do you know her?"

"I'm a friend of hers." Gaia answered and he sighed.

"Come on in. Make sure you speak carefully with her, she got into an accident." He warned her and opened the front door of a house.

They both entered and the brown haired man led her into the kitchen. Aerith was wiping some dishes with Cloud and they both turned to see who was with Leon.

Gaia saw Aika sitting at the table, she looked so weak and had a bandage around her head. The brown haired teen turned to the young Nobody and looked up at her with tired eyes.

The burgundy haired Nobody's eyes filled with tears and she felt like someone was strangling. She walked towards her and fell onto her knees. They all watched as she held Aika's hands and began sobbing. Aika felt her heart squeeze with sorrow and she leaned forward. She pulled her hands away from hers.

"I'm so sorry, Aika." She cried. "I'm so sorry…"

Aika placed her hands on her Nobody's face and lifted it up so she could look at her. The blue eyed teen had a sweet smile on her face and she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Xiaka, you're safe." The young woman sighed with relief and a small smile graced Gaia's lips and she nodded.


	16. Chapter 16: Enemy

Thank you for the reviews guys and I really appreciate you guys reading my stories. It's just difficult making plans for this story. I get an idea, go with it then realise it wouldn't make sense. But thanks for the wait! Be sure to check out my other story, Kingdom Heart I: Strength of Light! By the way, this is an emotional chapter.

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 16: Enemy**

"How did you recognise me?" Gaia asked as she sat opposite her persona. They both were having coffee and a slice of Leon's famous cheesecake.

"My heart knew it was you." Aika answered. "But you look so different."

"I did this to protect you as well as myself. I'm hiding from some very bad people who'll hurt me." The Nobody explained and she took a sip of her coffee.

"Those people in the black coats?" The brown-haired teen questioned.

"My name is Gaia now." Gaia stated. "It's best if you stay as far away as you can from those people. They're dangerous and I don't want anything happening to you again. Aika…I don't want you to get hurt again."

"That's why I'm training to become a Keyblade Master. I'll be strong enough to protect the both of us." Aika grinned and the young Nobody sighed with delight.

"I promise you, I'll make sure you're safe." Gaia said whilst placing her hand on her chest.

"But how are you going to fight? You can't use your Keyblade if they've seen your weapon?" Aika asked and the Nobody sighed.

"Shit! I did not think of that!" The burgundy haired teen growled and rubbed her temples. "I'm gonna have to rely on magic."

Aika stood up slowly and held out her hand in front of her. There appeared the Earthshaker Keyblade. She remembered Terra stopping at Radiant Garden to give her his Keyblade before he was going to confront Xehanort. Gaia stood up and gasped to see the Keyblade in her hand.

"That's Terra's Keyblade." She said and Aika gave it to her.

"I want you to use it from now on. Here." The brunette gave her the weapon and the young Nobody smiled.

"Thank you, Aika." She said.

"Don't thank me, we're friends Gaia." Aika giggled and Gaia blushed at this.

"Really?" She asked and her Somebody nodded with a grin.

"Yes, you're my friend." She replied.

'How lucky am I to have someone like Aika as my persona? If Riku ever hurts her again, I'll kill him.' She thought.

* * *

 _Day 297_

Gaia was walking around the Underground Tunnels of Twilight Town wearing her black coat and the hood up. Many months had passed since she moved in with Riku. Things were not so bad and she became good friends with Riku and Xuko. The latter hadn't realised that she was Xiaka yet and she felt bad for keeping the truth from him.

"Freeze!" She heard a familiar voice and gasped; it was Xigbar.

The young woman began running towards where the noise came from and her widened; Xigbar, Luxord, Demyx, Xaldin, Xuko, Axel and Roxas were surrounding Riku. She gripped onto her fist until it trembled and grinded her teeth together; no one was gonna lay a finger on him. She jumped off the platform she was on and landed in a graceful crouch. She stood up in front of Riku and her hood came off. Xuko's eyes widened and she growled; what was she doing here?!

"What are you doing here?" Riku whispered.

"Get out of here, Rocky. I got these guys." Gaia stated.

"I'm not leaving without you!" He exclaimed whilst grabbing her arm and she turned to him. The young woman grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to her.

"I'll be okay. Now go!" She mumbled and then pushed him. She unzipped her coat and ripped it off. The young woman threw it back so that it would block Riku as he got away with Axel and Roxas following in pursuit.

"So you work with the imposter, huh? That makes you imposter no.2." Xigbar stated as he pointed his arrowgun at her.

"I'd rather you just call me by my name." She said. "Now get ready to get your asses kicked."

The young woman held out her hand and the Earthshaker Keyblade appeared in her hand. She lifted up her weapon and controlled herself.

"Fire!" She yelled and performed Mega Flare.

There was a huge explosion, she picked up her coat and she ran off through the tunnels as fast as she could. When she got outside, she could hear footsteps behind her and opened a Corridor of Darkness, then jumped through it.

She landed onto the ground outside the Old Mansion gates and was panting heavily. She put all her energy in that attack, she shouldn't have done something that reckless. The young Nobody pulled herself up and stood up slowly.

"I trusted you." She heard a voice and turned to see Xuko with his katana in hand. She stared at him emotionlessly but had a pained look in her blue orbs. "Gaia, how could you? You were my friend."

"Xuko…" She summoned the Earthshaker in her hand and held it up. "I treasure every moment we've shared together."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

Xuko ran towards her and swinging his weapon at her but she blocked it with her own weapon. He started to fight her, but she didn't even try to hurt him. She just kept getting injured in the process but couldn't bring herself to fight back. Within just 5 minutes, she was covered with cuts all on her shoulders and chest. She was breathing heavily and losing a lot of blood. He swung his katana over her face and it cut her left upper cheek. She shrieked with pain and fell back, expecting her body hitting the ground.

Instead, she fell onto someone's chest and that person wrapped their arm around her. She looked up to see Riku and smiled at this.

"Why if it isn't Riku?" Xuko smirked and held up his sword.

"Leave now." Riku ordered as he held up his Keyblade at him.

"Hmph." The dark haired Nobody lowered his katana and knew that he stood no chance. "Gaia…" He opened a Corridor of Darkness and looked back at her with a deadly glare. "…from here on out, we're no longer friends. You're my enemy." He turned around and went through the dark portal with it closing behind him.

Those words were like poisonous daggers stabbing her all over her body. Warm tears fell down her face and she fell back losing consciousness.

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

Gaia opened her eyes and exhaled softly. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she found herself in her bed; was it all a dream? She then noticed Riku sitting next to her with his blindfold off and sighed; it wasn't a dream. He turned to her and his cyan eyes brightened.

"You're awake." He stated and she sat up slowly.

"How long was I out for?" She asked rubbing her eye.

"3 hours." Riku answered and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You…you saved me back there."

"Of course I did, you're my friend Riku." She stated.

"He dealt a number on you." He commented. "You could have fought back."

"I-I did!" She lied.

"I know you're lying. If you did fight back you wouldn't have gotten this injured." He scolded and she huffed. "You would have died!"

"I know that, okay!" She shouted angrily and there was a painful silence growing between them. Riku noticed the tears falling down her cheeks as she avoided his gaze. He sighed and frowned as his eyebrows knotted together.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" He asked and she nodded slowly. "And you didn't wanna hurt him."

"I've hurt him so much in the past. I didn't want to hurt him again." She stated.

"You still love him, don't you?" She looked up at him.

"Like how you still love Aika." His eyes widened and his cheeks went pink.

"Don't change the subject." He growled.

"A simple comparison, I wasn't changing the subject." She crossed her arms. "But he still hates me, you heard what he said. I'm his enemy now."

"Yeah well you should explain what happened and who you really are. He wouldn't hate you if you'd tell him everything that happened." He explained and she smirked.

"Since when have you been the love expert, eh?" She asked.

"Just take the advice." He muttered and she nodded.

"Thanks, Riku." She placed her hand on his head and smiled gently at him. "But I have some advice for you too. Tell Aika your feelings."

"Will do." He muttered whilst looking down blushing.

"I mean it." She crossed her arms and he huffed.

"Whatever." He mumbled and she pulled his ear whilst giggling. He just sighed and rolled his eyes; she was so much like Aika.


	17. Chapter 17: Reunited

Oh, this story is gonna end soon! Hey guys, here's a thought. What if Marluxia knew about the true purpose of Organisation XIII all along and that was why he wanted to rebel?

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 17: Reunited**

It took 3 days for Gaia's injuries to heal up. The young Nobody was in a rush to get better and go see Xuko to tell him the truth. She knew it would be difficult at first, but she needed to.

"Please be careful, okay?" Riku stated as he stood in the doorway of her room. Gaia sat at her desk brushing her hair. She stood up and put on her black coat then turned to the silver haired teen.

"I'll be okay." The burgundy haired Nobody smiled and walked to him. "You be careful too, okay?" She placed her hand on his cheek and his gaze softened. "The World that Never Was, it's a dangerous place. Just try not to get near that Castle. I'll go with you, just wait for me." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you go do your thing." He stated.

"Riku, wait for me." Gaia said and he sighed whilst nodding.

The young woman went downstairs and left the house. She got out of the Old Mansion and went into the forest. She walked to the Station Plaza and suddenly felt as if something was pointing towards her. She smiled and turned to see a red Chakram. Axel was trembling with fear and anxiety and she pushed the weapon down slowly.

"Is this a way to greet old friends…" She looked up into his eyes as a tear of sadness fell down her face. "…Lea…" His bright eyes widened and he gasped as his weapon disappeared.

"Xiaka?" Axel asked and she sighed.

"It's Gaia now and I was the trai-" Axel wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face into her shoulder. Her blue eyes widened and she felt her cheeks go warm.

"You're okay." He sighed with relief and she felt something wet on her shoulder. Nonetheless, she returned the hug and held him. "Xiaka, you're alive." He pulled away from her slowly and she placed her hand on his cheek. The young Nobody wiped his tears with her thumb and gazed at him softly.

"I'm here now, no need to cry." Gaia mumbled.

"Why did you run away?" Axel questioned.

"If I stayed, they would have turned me into a dusk." She replied. "Axel, I'm the other traitor and I was always working for the other side. I joined the Organisation just to get information. I'm a traitor." He placed his hands onto her shoulders with a firm grip and stared down into her eyes.

"What matters is that you're alive and fine." The red haired pyro stated and she smiled at him.

"Please, don't tell anyone about me being alive." She took off her coat and gave it to him. "Give them this and tell them that I was killed." He took the coat.

"What about Xuko?" He asked.

"I'll deal with him." She said. "Just, tell everyone I'm dead. That way no one needs to look for me." He averted his eyes and sighed.

"It's not the same without you." He frowned.

"I know, but I need to do this, to protect myself and you guys." She sighed. "I'll see you soon." She turned her head and walked but then stopped. "Axel…" She turned to him and he looked up at her. "Gaia…got it memorised?" She tapped her head and smiled.

Gaia walked into the Marketplace of Twilight Town and noticed a costume shop. She entered the shop and 15 minutes later, she had purchased the perfect disguise; a dark purple cloak with a hood. The young woman went into an alley, put her hood on and opened a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

 _The World that Never Was_

Riku stood on top of the Memory's Skyscraper with Gaia sitting down. The young woman then noticed someone at the bottom and she gulped; it was him. She stood up and kept staring down at the man who stood at the bottom. Thunder struck and it began to rain heavily.

"Riku, keep an eye out for anyone coming our way." She muttered.

"Got it." He replied.

The young woman ran down the skyscraper as fast as she could and when she got low enough, she hopped off and landed in front of the young man. Xuko just stood there with tears falling down his cheeks staring down at the ground; he was completely broken. He didn't even look up at the person who landed in front of him. He just got the news from Axel and he felt like the whole world around him was falling apart.

"Xuko…" She murmured and he blinked. The young man looked and her hood fell back. His eyebrows furrowed together and he grinded his teeth together.

"YOU!" He yelled and summoned his katana.

"Xuko, it's not what you think!" He held it up at her and she gulped. "I don't want to fight you!"

"I bet you were the one who killed Xiaka!" He swung his katana towards her and she blocked it with her own weapon.

"You have to listen to me! She isn't dead!" She yelled.

"Axel showed us her black coat saying she was dead." He countered back and began fighting.

"I gave him that coat." Gaia said and his eyes widened as they flashed with rage. His attacks were more ruthless and she was getting cuts again.

"You murderer!" He screamed.

Just as he was about thrust his sword through her, she grabbed onto his arm firmly and tightly. The young woman was panting and bent down a little whilst holding onto her bleeding side.

"Xuko…do you know why I never came back?" His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked at her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I never came back because I was afraid I'd hurt you again. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did back then. I thought this was the only way to protect you." The tears fell down her cheeks and she sobbed. "I thought I could protect you guys, so I changed my identity. I may be Gaia, but inside…I'm Xiaka, the Nobody who loves you!"

Xuko stood there with wide eyes as they filled with tears and he let go of his weapon. He opened his arms and wrapped them around the injured Nobody. All this time, he had been fighting and hurting the love of his life. All this time, Gaia was Xiaka. He held her against his chest and felt a warm tear falling down his cheek as his bottom lip quivered. She sighed at this and rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, Xuko." She mumbled quietly before falling unconscious and he shook his head. After just a moment, he began sobbing quietly, tears of guilt, happiness and relief; guilt that he hurt her, happiness that she was in his arms again and relief that she was here. The young man heard someone jump onto the floor and looked up to see Riku. He just stared up at him with upset eyes.

"I didn't mean to do this." He begged.

"It's okay." Riku reassured him and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Follow me. It's too dangerous for her here."


	18. Chapter 18: The truth

This is a bittersweet chapter for me because obviously, I know how the story is gonna end and I'm gonna say it's a sad yet happy ending. Oh in this chapter, Xuko and Gaia get a little freaky if you know what I mean *insert Lenny face*. Another thought for you guys; if you think about it, Riku is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, he's the hero in that game. I love it too because Riku, as well as Aqua are my favourite characters. Plus, he reminds me of her; he became a Keyblade Master and did anything to bring Sora back.

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 18: The truth**

Riku and Xuko sat downstairs in the kitchen of the house back in Twilight Town, whilst Gaia rested upstairs in her room. There was this painful silence and the atmosphere was awkward and intense to say the least. The silver haired teen sat across the Nobody of Aika's closest best friend; he had heard many stories from Gaia about Kou. The Nobody sat across someone he personally disliked because of what he did to his best friend. But he couldn't say anything since he had blood on his hands. The question was, who was going to be the one to break the silence?

"Do you want some coffee?" Riku asked and the dark haired Nobody looked up at him.

"Coffee sounds good." He answered and the boy went to go make some coffee. After a good 5 minutes, he placed 2 mugs on the table with a few sugar cubes in a bowl and 2 teaspoons.

"We both have to get along, for her." The silver haired teen stated. "Even if you have to pretend, I don't want her getting more depressed than she already is."

"Do you love her?" Xuko asked suddenly and Riku looked down at his cup of coffee.

"Before she came here, I didn't like her. But after getting to know her, I realise that I do love her, as a friend. I feel like I can protect her just as I was supposed to protect Aika." Xuko looked up at him and sipped on his coffee. "She means a lot to me, just like how Aika does."

"Well don't get any wise ideas. She's my girlfriend." Xuko stated.

"I love Aika, the way you love Gaia." Riku replied. The dark-haired teen eyes widened at this; he loved Aika? He stood up and went to the stove. The young man took poured some stew into a bowl, placed the bowl on a tray with a piece of bread and a glass of water. He took the tray and place it in front of Xuko. "Now take this up to her, she's gonna need her energy back."

"Um, okay." He stood up and took the tray.

Xuko went upstairs and went into Gaia's room. He closed the door quietly behind him and sat down on the chair next to her bed. The young Nobody placed the tray on a table and Gaia opened her eyes. She turned her head to see Xuko sitting on the chair and he noticed that she was awake. He looked at her with guilt in his eyes and he gulped. But then that all disappeared when he saw her beautiful sweet smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked curiously and she slowly sat up.

"A little sore, but I'll be okay." Gaia answered softly.

"I brought you something to eat." He placed the tray on her lap.

"Thanks." She mumbled and started eating.

When she was done, Xuko took the tray and placed it on the table again. The dark-haired teen got into bed with her and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled at this and rested her head on his chest. Her dream had come true, she was in his arms again and now she felt happy and at peace with herself. He was just glad that she was alright now but still felt guilty for being the reason she was injured in the first place.

"Do you remember that day, we went to Castle Oblivion?" She asked quietly.

"The day you left." She frowned at this and sighed. He heard this and shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. Go on."

"Something inside me awakened that day; something I didn't like. It used my anger to control me, but I was partially to blame for not controlling my anger." She explained. "I almost killed all of you so I thought that the only way to protect you all was to stay as far away from you guys." A tear slowly fell down her cheek. "If anything, it killed me inside. I couldn't live without you."

"When you left, it was like the light from the Castle left too." He said and turned to him to see tears falling down his cheeks. "Sleeping alone, not seeing that beautiful smile before and after I wake up; that was hell for me." She placed her hand on his cheek and wiped his tears with her thumb. He leaned into her touch and looked up into her eyes.

"I needed to be safe too. If I stayed there any longer…" She paused and held his hands. "I need to tell you, the truth about why I left. If I didn't Xerina and Xigbar would have made me into a vessel and placed Xehanort's heart inside me. I wouldn't have been able to remember anything and they would have had full control over me."

Xuko's yellow eyes widened at this and he gasped. No wonder she ran away, she was going to be made into a vessel. The young man placed his hand on her shoulders and held them firmly.

"I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you." He said. "I'll protect you, I promise."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"I love you so much." He mumbled whilst leaning closer to her.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed and he shook his head whilst holding her face.

"Don't cry, I'm here now and I'm not leaving." Xuko stated whilst wiping her tears. "I'll always be by your side." Her cheeks turned a faint red but she smiled nonetheless.

Xuko straddled over her and pinned her down to the bed. He and noticed of strand of hair in her face. He pulled her hair behind her ear and his fingers touched her cheek and it felt soft like a winter snowflake. His fingers went up and down her face and they stared into each other's eyes again. The brown haired Nobody stared down at her with so much love, affection and a hint of lust. Xuko leaned closer to her and captured her lips in a passionate, captivating and enchanting kiss. He slipped his hot tongue into her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance; but they knew who won. He smirked with victory as he explored her mouth. His warm tongue caressed and sucked on her tongue and lips. Gaia's cheeks were beet red and burning up from this, it had been months since she felt his touch, she yearned for his kisses and affection.

After a few minutes, they pulled away and breathed heavily. Gaia started to play around with his hair, twirling it around her fingers and she smiled at him with her eyes just like stars; sparkling and marvellous. The young man smiled sweetly with a sigh of delight, being here with the person he loved the most was the most peaceful and perfect thing in the world. He leaned down and kissed her neck. A soft sigh escaped her lips but then he started to lick at her sweet spot. She gripped onto his brown luscious locks and she was breathing heavily as his hands explored her body.

"Xuko…" She ended up moaning and her cheeks was a deeper red. But her boyfriend just smirked at this. "W-what if Riku hears us?" She asked in a whisper.

"Let him hear." Xuko answered and then pulled away from her.

He looked down at her and saw how shy yet adorable she looked; perfection. She looked up at him and saw his tender yet loving gaze and sighed dreamily. Gaia wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her again passionately before making love.


	19. Chapter 19: Final Fight

God this is gonna be a sad chapter. Expect the feels, cuz history is gonna repeat itself! I've made notes for Aika in KH2 and there will be loads of goodies. I'm also gonna include the D-Link mechanic from Birth by Sleep for Aika but with a little twist. It's gonna be called Wayfinder Link and it's exclusive to Aika since she won't have a drive form.

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Chapter 19: Final fight**

It had been 2 months since Xuko had defected from Organisation XIII to join Diz, Riku and Gaia. The 2 Nobodies told Diz about everything they had seen and done in the Organisation, telling him that their goal was to collect hearts to form Kingdom Hearts. As the months passed, Riku and Xuko got along better because they noticed that they had a lot in common and they just clicked. At times, Gaia would get a little jealous since they spent a lot of time together and she'd feel left out, but it made her happy that the two of them got along. Because she knew that if something would happen to her, they would be able to still work together.

It was the night before the day they were gonna take Roxas. Gaia was wide awake at 2am and was downstairs in the kitchen. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her. The young Nobody was worrying so much. Their mission was almost complete. But apart of her told her that life will not be peaceful. Within these 2 months, she had seen Xerina where she went. She knew that the evil Nobody had given up looking for her and was now trying to look for her brother instead. Every time she saw her, she felt afraid, afraid that she would hurt her again. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that Xerina would be there tomorrow and will do anything to take Roxas as well as Xuko back to the Organisation. Gaia sighed with a tear falling down her cheek as she sighed. She needed to protect Roxas and Xuko from her. That was why she decided that if Xerina tried to intervene, she'd stand in the way. It reminded her of when Aika fought against the possessed Riku; she did anything to ensure that Sora and Kairi would be safe so she sacrificed herself.

'Would I be willing to sacrifice myself, for my friends?' She thought.

"Gaia?" She heard Riku's voice and looked up to see him at the door.

"Riku, what are you doing awake?" Gaia asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same question." He questioned whilst crossing her arms.

"I wasn't sleepy." She answered honestly and he sat across her.

"Thinking about tomorrow?" She took a sip from her coffee.

"I'm just worried." The burgundy haired Nobody stated. "I know Xerina is going to be there and if she is, she will make it difficult for us. She's dangerously strong, Riku. She will do anything to get what she wants." Riku noticed the distress in her voice and placed his hand on hers.

"It's going to be okay, Gaia." He tried to reassure her but she shook her head.

"If something happens, I'll be the one to fight her and if I do..." She paused and the silver haired teen gulped at this. "If I fight her, I'd want you and Xuko to not get involved."

"What if she hurts you again?" He whispered loudly.

"I can't afford losing you to Xerina, Riku. If something happens to me..."

"Don't say that!" He interrupted her and she rested her hand on his shoulder as he averted his gaze.

"If something happens, I want you to make a few promises." He stayed quiet. "I want you to take care of Xuko for me, he means everything to me. And...take care of Aika because she means the world to me too. Without her, I wouldn't be here." She smiled sadly.

"Why are you talking as if...?" He paused and looked up at her.

"I'd do anything for you and Xuko's safety." Gaia stated.

"But I'm strong enough to protect you. I can use the power of darkness." Riku said.

"Even with the power of darkness, she'll still be stronger than you." She countered back. "I'm not as strong as she is, but I can still stop her and hold her off whilst you get Roxas."

"Gaia...What about Xuko? He'll be hurt if something happens to you." Tears formed in her eyes as she rested her palm on her forehead.

"If I don't do anything, they'll take him back and won't let him go. I don't want that kind of life for him. He deserves freedom and I'd gladly fight for it." He shook his head.

"You came here because you wanted to be safe." Riku said. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You've gotten yourself in danger far too many times, you're next fight may possibly be your last." She looked down sadly as a tear escaped her eye. His eyebrows furrowed together at this. "Gaia..."

"I'm aware of the consequences and I'm willing to die for you guys."

Instantly, Riku stood up from his chair. He walked towards the young Nobody and she also stood up. He placed his hands on her shoulder and looked up at her with pain and sadness in his cyan orbs.

"You're not going to fight her, Gaia." He stated.

"Riku, Aika fought to her dying breath to protect you, Sora and Kairi. What I do, I do for friendship. Just let me fight for my friends." She smiled sadly with another tear falling down her cheek.

The tears escaped Riku's eyes and he nodded. Gaia sighed at this and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. The young man buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed ever so quietly in her arms. Gaia rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner and hushed him as he cried even more. But this broke her, she had never seen Riku get this emotional and it really killed her inside. She always thought that he was so strong and kept his emotions in control, but here he was crying in her arms. She remembered the day she met him. How bitter and unsure he was to her because she was a Nobody. But here she was living in his care and being one of his closest friends. She earned his love and friendship. All it took was time with each other to become such great friends. But there was something Gaia was sure about; that she was grateful for whatever Riku had done for her in the past few months. He gave her a home to stay in, security and he was always there for her as a friend and support. When she was sad, he'd sit with her and cheer her up, when she'd cry, he'd wipe her tears and hug her, when she was tired of all the pain, he'd take her to visit Destiny Islands. He was always there for her and she was so grateful.

"Thank you, Riku. For everything." Gaia mumbled and he shook his head.

"Don't thank me." Her smile dropped and he pulled away from her with his hands on her shoulders. "You're my friend, Xiaka." The smile returned to her face and she sighed; it felt nice being called her name again.

Gaia finished her coffee and went upstairs into the room she shared with her boyfriend. She slowly and quietly closed the door behind her and sat on the bed. She turned to see Xuko soundly asleep and a tear fell down her cheek.

Xuko, the first person she befriended in the Organisation, the closest person to her, the person she thought of the most, the man she loved. If he never existed, she would have given up on so many things and wouldn't have been able to show her strength. He was her reason that she fought for her freedom and happiness, because he was her happiness. She felt like she had betrayed him for leaving and felt like a complete monster when she hurt him the way she did. She knew that she was a traitor, but when she spent her days with him, she felt like a real person, not a traitor nor a Nobody. It was because of him she realised that she had a heart. Xuko was the most important person in her life.

Gaia got into the bed and rested her head on Xuko's chest. She felt him wrap his arm around her and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered in his sleep and she smiled with more tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too." She pressed her lips against his softly and buried her face into the crook of his neck, before falling sleep.

* * *

 _The next day-The World that Never Was:_

"No one would miss me." Roxas stated and then walked away.

"That's not true!" Axel exclaimed but the blonde haired Nobody didn't listen or turn around. "I would..." The red haired man mumbled under his breath.

"Axel..." He heard a familiar voice and turned around. A hooded figure walked out of an alley and took of their hood; it was Gaia.

"Gaia?" He asked and she walked up to him. The young woman looked up at him with woeful eyes and placed her hand on his face.

"Axel, I don't have much time left." Gaia stated and he tilted his head to the side.

"What?" He questioned very confused and then his eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to see you, for the last time." She squeaked. "Axel, thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Why are you saying this?" He raised his voice and his eyes watered.

"Promise me something, Axel." She held onto his hands tightly. "Stay by Aika's side, take care of her and Sora for me." Her bottom lip quivered and tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm going to fight Xerina and I know I won't survive it."

"Xiaka, no!" He exclaimed. "I can't lose you too! Please!"

"I have to do this, in order to protect my friends." She whispered. "Axel, I'll always be here..." She placed her head on his chest.

"But we don't have hearts." Axel stated with a tear falling down his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Because I don't want you to die, Xiaka. You're one of my best friends and I care about you." He argued.

"You need to have a heart to love and care for someone." When Gaia said this, his bright green eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Axel, don't ever change. I will always remember you."

"Xiaka, don't leave again." He mumbled and she pulled away from him.

"I'll see you again, but I won't be Xiaka. Axel, I'll return to Aika and when you see her, you'll know that I'll be there." She reassured him. "Besides, I will always be with you, no matter what." Gaia noticed that he still looked dejected and sighed as the tears dropped onto the ground. "Axel..."

"I'll see you on the other side, then?" She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Don't forget me." Gaia said and he shook his head.

"Never will, got it memorised?" She laughed at this and sighed.

"Take care Axel." She muttered and began walking.

She stopped when she felt Axel wrap his arms around her from behind and held her close to him. Her eyes widened at this but she closed them whilst holding his hands tightly.

"Thank you, for everything Axel." Gaia mumbled.

"I'll see you soon." He said and she smiled.

"It's never goodbye, Axel. See you soon." She stated.

The young woman, put on her hood and walked up the alley. She got to the bottom of Memory's Skyscraper, and found Roxas's unconscious body on the floor with a man and Xuko standing over him. They looked up at her and she stared at the tall tanned man.

"You really had to use the power of darkness against him, huh?" She crossed her arms. "Are you gonna stay like that forever?"

"Most likely, yes." He answered in a deeper voice.

Riku and Xuko's eyes widened when they saw someone standing a few feet away from behind Gaia. The young woman noticed this and knew what was going on. She turned around to see Xahna standing there with her machete in her hand.

"What's going on here?" She hissed. "Xuko, don't tell me you're working with these imposters!"

"I'm sick of being told what to do, Xahna. I want freedom." Xuko countered back.

"You're a Nobody, Xuko. Your place is in the Organisation." The silver haired Nobody replied. "If you continue like this, you will share the same fate as that runaway Nobody." Gaia growled at this and grinded her teeth together. "Now, I will be taking Roxas back." Xahna took a foot forward but the burgundy haired Nobody wasn't going to allow her to proceed.

Gaia took off her cloak and threw it back She was wearing the same clothes the day she was born as a Nobody; she was wearing a black turtle neck crop top, black leather shorts and knee high socks and black ankle heeled boots. Xahna just stared at her emotionlessly but the younger woman had rage in her eyes.

"Why if it isn't imposter no.2. I've heard a lot about you." She smirked.

"That's not my name." She growled and her Astraeus of the Dusk appeared in her hand. When Xahna's eyes fell on the weapon, she gasped and she looked up at the woman who stood before her. This was... "I am Xiaka."

From those words, complete rage and hatred ran through Xahna's veins and she smirked at this. "You're still alive, huh? I thought you would have died from your injuries."

"I'm right here, aren't I?" She muttered.

"Move out the way." Xahna commanded.

"No." Xiaka stated. "We still have to finish our fight."

"No, you can't fight her!" Xuko exclaimed and tried to intervene. But he felt Riku grip onto his shoulder, stopping him.

"This is her fight." Riku said. "We can't get between them."

"Do you have a death wish, Xiaka?" Xahna asked as she raised her machete.

"Let's get this over and done with, bitch." Xiaka growled.

Xiaka held her Keyblade up and the wind made her hair blow in the wind. They saw her hair change back to her original colour. She was back.

The 2 female Nobodies ran towards each other and the silver haired woman swung her machete at her. But Xiaka was fast enough to block it with her own weapon. As Xahna kept swinging her machete at the young woman, she tried to stab her but couldn't as Xiaka kept dodging. The older Nobody took out a few daggers and threw it at her nemesis, but she did a cartwheel away from them. The younger Nobody used magic against and once Xahna got hit, she took the opportunity to land a few hits on her. As Xahna got more injured, her rage increased and she became more ruthless with her attacks, and Xiaka got hit more. But there was no way she was going to give up, she had protect Xuko and Riku.

10 minutes had passed and they were both panting and covered with cuts and gashes. The brown haired Nobody ran towards her enemy with Keyblade in hand, she was going to finish her. But the older Nobody was quicker than this, she pulled her Keyblade from her, threw it away and swung her blade through her side.

Xiaka shrieked and rolled onto the floor. Her vision was going blurry from the loss of blood but she could hear Xuko shouting her voice so clearly. She laid there on her side in a puddle of her own blood, with the side of her face on the floor.

"Stay with Roxas." Riku stated.

He stood in front of the 2 Nobodies as if to protect them. The silver haired woman's turned to the silver haired man and smirked evilly. She began walking towards her and in an instant ran towards him. Riku's hand was engulfed with dark and he shot an energy of darkness at her. But she just dodged it and punched Riku square in the face with so much strength. He was flung back and rolled back towards Roxas and Xuko. Xiaka watched this and her eyes filled with tears.

Xuko stood up with his katana in his hand and held it up towards his sister as he ran towards her. He growled with enraged eyes and grinded his teeth together. Xahna turned to him emotionless and kicked the weapon out of his hand. His sister then smacked him hard across the face and kicked him in the gut. He shrieked with pain, held his stomach and fell back.

Xahna had a crazy look in her eye and smiled as she held onto her machete, whilst trembling. She was walking towards Riku who was starting to sit up.

It was as if everything was slow motion from the injured Nobody's perspective. She wasn't going to let Xahna kill Riku, take Roxas and turn Xuko into a vessel. Her fist began to tremble with anger and managed to stand up on her own 2 feet. The young Nobody's slow walking turned into a run as her body was filled with determination. Xahna raised her machete and thrusted it. Riku and Xuko's face was covered with blood and their eyes widened.

Xiaka stood there with her back towards her friends and her arms were held up as if defending them. The machete had thrusted through her chest and she coughed out blood. Riku and Xuko's eyes filled with fear and they froze with fear and shock. The young Nobody took this opportunity to summoned her Keyblade and swung it against Xahna's face. Xahna yelled with pain and fell back onto the floor. The blue eyes Nobody turned to her friends and took out the weapon out of her. She quickly picked up Roxas onto her back and grabbed Xuko and Riku's arms. She opened a Corridor of Darkness and pulled them up.

"Hurry!" She shouted and dragged them through the portal.

* * *

 _Twilight Town:_

Xiaka with Roxas on her back, Xuko and Riku walked into the Computer Room of the Old Mansion. Roxas and Riku slid onto the floor and Xiaka fell forward. Xuko caught her and held her in his arms as he kneeled onto the ground with Riku kneeling by his side.

"You're gonna be okay." The dark haired Nobody hushed and she looked up at him weakly.

"Xuko..." She whispered whilst shaking her head.

"No!" He exclaimed placing his hand on her shoulder. "Why did you do this?" He cried.

"I'd do anything to protect you guys." She whispered. "Xuko...thank you for everything."

"Xiaka, no, I know what that means. You're not gonna die on me." He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry..." Xiaka placed her hand on his cheek with tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "I couldn't just lie there...and watch her hurt you guys." She panted and coughed up more blood. "Xuko...Riku..." She looked at Riku who frowned. The young Nobody took their hands and squeezed them. "Take care...of Aika..."

"Xiaka...don't leave me." Xuko cried and the pain she felt seeing him cry was far more painful than the pain she felt from these injuries.

"I'm always with you...in your heart." She smiled. "I love you...Xuko...it was because of you I realised I had a heart." She turned to Riku. "Riku...please protect Aika..." She panted and squezed onto their hands. They noticed her feet were covered with darkness and they were slowly moving up.

"Xiaka, you're disappearing." He stated and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Thank you both...for everything you've done for me." She mumbled. "I love you both very much."

"Xiaka, I love you." Xuko replied and she placed her hand on his face.

Xuko slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a beautiful, passionate and magical kiss. She kissed him back and felt his tears drop onto her cold face. His grip onto her was tight, he didn't want to lose her or let go. Riku averted his eyes to the ground and had a tear fall down his cheek, it killed him to watch this.

After just a moment, he felt nothing and opened his eyes to find that Xiaka had disappeared. His eyebrows furrowed together and he placed his hands on his chest. Something deep inside him felt like it was getting ripped apart, it was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He wrapped his arms around himself and began sobbing. The tears dripping onto the floor where Xiaka once laid. She was really gone. Riku looked up at Xuko and placed his hand on his shoulder whilst crying. They had lost someone so special to them, someone who was selfless in her actions, a Nobody with a heart, someone who was devoted to what she believed in; her name was Xiaka.


	20. Epilogue: Determination

' **Amalia Ignisa'** I did say there will be a sad yet happy ending. Well here is the happy ending. But this is such an emotional chapter.

* * *

 **Her Devoted Heart**

 **Epilogue: Determination**

Aika had just completed her Mark of Master exam. She was panting a little and was covered with just a few bruises and cuts, nothing too serious. As there were no Keyblade wielders available to do the Mark of Mastery with, Aika fought against her friends; Leon, Yuffie, Zack, Tifa and Cloud. It was a long and arduous battle which lasted about 30 minutes. The brown-haired teenager used everything she had learnt within the past year to fight against her friends. Within the battle, she gained another Keyblade to use. When she gained that Keyblade it was as if she felt something returning to her, it gave her additional strength to get through her exam. When Aika looked down at the Keyblade, she knew what it was and a tear fell down her cheek from sadness and happiness. Xiaka had perished but she returned to her, making her complete and giving her more strength than she already had. It was as if Xiaka felt like she belonged within Aika again and felt peace being in her heart.

The brown-haired teen stood straight in front of Master Yen Sid and he rested his elbows on the desk. Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Cloud, Zack, Cid and Merlin stood alongside Yen Sid.

"As I told you before, winning the battle against 5 of your friends is not the only way for you to earn the Mark of Mastery." She nodded. "I observed the way you fought against your friends and saw the way you used everything you had learnt from me, as well as your techniques to fight." The young woman clasped her hands together and braced herself for the result. "Aika, I hereby name you a Keyblade Master."

Aika's blue eyes widened and she placed her clasped hands on her chest. Tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. She sighed and grinned as the tears fell down her cheeks. Zack, Cid and Yuffie all started cheering with Aerith, Merlin and Tifa clapping, and Cloud and Leon smiled at this. They were all so proud of her, all her training and hard work had paid off. The new Keyblade Master closed her eyes and remembered a conversation with her brother.

* * *

" _Terra, what's your dream?"_

" _I want to become a Keyblade Master."_

" _I want to become a Keyblade Master too! I want to surpass dad and become so strong that I can protect everyone I love!"_

" _Someday you will become a strong Keyblade Master, Aika."_

* * *

"I'm a Keyblade Master." She stated and looked up at all her friends as she wiped her tears. "Thank you everyone. If it wasn't for your love and your training, I wouldn't have become this strong."

"Your magic is the best I've seen yet." Merlin stated.

"In no time, you'll become just as proficient in magic as Master Aqua was." It made her feel so happy to hear this from Master Yen Sid. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" She asked curiously and the wise Master took out something from his pocket.

"It is very small, but I am sure it will hold great value to you." He said and held out his hand.

Aika walked towards the desk and when her eyes fell on the gift, a beautiful smile graced her lips, as a tear fell down her cheeks. It was a small golden Mark of Mastery pendant.

"You father sent me a letter, requesting me to train you to become a Keyblade Master. He also sent me this and told me to give it to you once you complete your Mark of Mastery." Yen Sid explained. "He said that it used to belong to him when he was your age."

"Dad…" She whispered and picked up the pendant. "...Thank you."

"You have shown great devotion in becoming a Keyblade Master." The wise Master stated and she smiled at him. "Congratulations, Master Aika."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." She bowed her head respectfully.

"So, what is Master Aika going to do now?" Yuffie asked with crossed arms.

"As Keyblade Master, I am going to find my friends and return them home." She answered.

Aika stood there with her eyes screaming absolute determination and strong will. Cid, Aerith, Cloud and Leon stared at the girl they had taken care of no, she was not a girl anymore. There stood a strong young woman who overcame her sorrow and became confident. She used to be a little girl who would always cry and was always afraid, but this woman she was fearless and confident. She wouldn't let anything bring her down. She was devoted to whatever she did and she was determined to do anything for the people she loved.

* * *

 **Her Determined Heart**

Here is the new title for the upcoming story! I really hope you guys loved this story. I have a feeling the next one will be longer. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it before starting university at the end of next month! First chapter should come out today or tomorrow! Thank you guys!


End file.
